<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juste la fin de l’aube/只是黎明尽头 by minorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605611">Juste la fin de l’aube/只是黎明尽头</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin'>minorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jounouchi is oblivious, Kaiba is possessive, M/M, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, Suspense, Yuugi is a good friend, maybe a little over possessive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>海马想把城之内关起来，而游戏帮助他逃了出来。<br/>城之内发现这背后似乎还隐藏着一个秘密。</p><p>时间线在DSOD结束后。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler &amp; Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 溺亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>注意：<br/>有不太严格的悬疑和监禁要素；<br/>可能含有OOC和偏离原作的内容，请慎重观看；<br/>有我瞎编的决斗，我没有玩过实卡，如有错误请多包涵。</p><p>推荐BGM：<br/>ZAZ - L'oiseau (Belle et Sébastien Movie)<br/>Message To Bears - Mountains</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一觉醒来的城之内连打了三个喷嚏。</p><p>阳光透过窗帘，细小的灰尘浮动在光线形成的金黄色容器中。</p><p>他打着呵欠走出房间。天花板低矮，客厅四壁拥挤，不透光的房间里只有地板上几个酒瓶反射出浑浊的光。</p><p>“混账老爹……明明昨晚才刚收拾完。”</p><p>他说着，踢开一个挡在他路上的酒瓶。</p><p>被他咒骂的对象并不在这里。城之内捡起一个瓶子扔进垃圾箱，然后下一步又踢倒了一个瓶子。他环顾了一圈一片狼藉的地板，最后决定出门回来之后再来继续做清洁。做完这个决定之后他的心情并没有放松多少，但总之他戴上决斗盘离开了公寓。</p><p> </p><p>十五分钟之后，他站在了KC大厦的入口处。</p><p>决斗者职业联盟今年刚刚开始运作，海马集团作为联盟的最大赞助商除了提供资金、设备和场地之外，还往旗下招揽了许多职业决斗者。城之内正巧是他们当中的一员——虽然给海马打工这个概念让人十分不爽。</p><p>明天晚上他将在职业联盟的开幕赛进行决斗；今天他的计划是借用KC大厦内的决斗场地进行练习和对卡组作出最终的调整。</p><p>一边构思着卡组，他一边在入口处刷了自己的职业决斗者证——这是一张卡片样式的认证，内置芯片，在职业联盟、KC集团内部通用，想要进入大厦内部、使用这里的各种设施都要用到。</p><p>然而让他毫无准备的事情发生了：红灯亮起来，闸门拦住了他想要继续向前的脚步。</p><p>“怎么回事？”</p><p>他又试着把卡片贴上感应区，但迎接他的依然是惨淡的拒绝音效，红色的X字让人想到红灯闪烁的车祸现场。</p><p>来往通行的KC员工不时向他投来探寻的视线，排在他身后的人开始堆积。</p><p>城之内匆忙说着“抱歉”退开，把通道让出来，然后开始在四周和人群中寻找可以求助的对象。跟他相熟的接待员今天似乎不在，平时站在打卡区附近的保安也不在，每个跟他对视的人都因不想被卷进麻烦事里躲开了目光。不过很快，他找到了一个合适的目标。</p><p>“海马！”</p><p>对方似乎没有听到，仍然沿着他的路线行进。</p><p>城之内只好扒开人群小跑着追上了他：“喂！海马！没听到吗？”</p><p>他伸出手搭上了对方的肩膀，准确躲开了白色风衣的犄角。</p><p>虽然下一刻他的手就被毫不客气地移开，但他确实成功引起了对方的注意。海马转过身来看向他。</p><p>他朝KC的社长晃了晃手上的ID卡：“你的打卡系统出问题了，不知道为什么它不认我的卡。堂堂海马集团也会出这种低级技术问题的吗？”</p><p>海马定定地看着他，没有说话。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，他产生了周围的一切都离他们远去的错觉。有条不紊的打卡通行音效，提神的廉价咖啡的香气，烦躁和困意，全部溺亡在海马注视着他的海色眼眸中。</p><p>“怎么回事，你也出故障了吗？”</p><p>城之内伸手到高他一头的人眼前挥了挥。</p><p>海马缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，然后转头看了看自己身边的秘书。秘书小姐接到了目光的指示，迅速反应，转向城之内，要过了他的ID卡。</p><p>等待着她的下一步动作时，城之内被人抓住了手腕。</p><p>海马拉着他离开了拥挤的打卡点，走向另一个人比较少的地方。城之内试着挣扎了一下，竟然没能第一时间挣开；不过在他发出抗议之前海马松开了手。</p><p>他揉了揉手腕，发现自己已经站在了一部陌生的电梯里。这大概是海马的社长专用电梯？</p><p>金属笼子在无言之中上升，最后在城之内的满头雾水中停在了社长办公室一层。</p><p>“呃，我是要去23楼的决斗场来着……”</p><p>“你要去决斗场？”</p><p>“对啊。明天不是还有一场决斗吗，我打算再去练习一下。”</p><p>海马似乎发出了一声嗤笑。</p><p>“那我来当你的对手吧。”</p><p>城之内震惊地看着眼前的褐发人：“你？当我的对手？你是不是哪根筋搭错了？”</p><p>“少废话。决斗吗？”</p><p>“……这不是什么阴谋吧？”</p><p>海马的目光里带着毫不掩饰的轻蔑，大概在说“对付你，我还需要用阴谋？”。</p><p>城之内咬了咬牙。能捞到跟海马濑人练习的机会，就算是什么阴谋他也算是赚到了！</p><p>“来！”</p><p> </p><p>两人再次乘坐专用电梯来到了决斗场。</p><p>入场时工作人员收走了城之内的手机。原本他的老式决斗盘也该被没收——KC的决斗场有全套设备，不需要自带决斗盘，不过海马竟然大发慈悲准许他把自己的决斗盘带了进去。</p><p>这又是件有些可疑的事情，不过城之内的注意力很转回到了他跟海马的对决上。</p><p> </p><p>决斗开始，双方生命值4000vs4000。</p><p>海马拿到了先攻，抽卡之后目光甚至不屑于落到自己的手牌之上，手一抹直接将四张卡片送入了墓地：“我融合召唤真青眼究极龙！盖放一张卡，回合结束。”</p><p>相比之下，城之内的第一回合就惨淡了许多。他表情十分凝重，抽卡，接着在谨慎思考之后里侧守备表示放置了一只怪兽，最后努力拿出了不输给对方的气势：“我盖放两张卡，回合结束！”</p><p>海马毫不客气地开启了嘲讽：“都不敢攻击了吗？”</p><p>“……到你的回合了！”</p><p>“既然你这么想输那就如你所愿——战斗！真青眼究极龙攻击！超能究极爆裂！”</p><p>抽卡之后，海马直接进入战斗阶段。三头巨龙发出咆哮，白光淹没了场上的怪兽。城之内的怪兽翻转，——是真红眼幼龙。</p><p>“真红眼幼龙被破坏，我从卡组守备表示特殊召唤一只真红眼黑龙！”</p><p>城之内将卡片放置在决斗盘上。真红眼在立体影像成型时似乎有些痛苦地闪烁着。</p><p>“怎么回事？”</p><p>他埋下头看着决斗盘上的卡片。卡片和决斗盘都完好无损，是决斗场的系统有什么问题吗？</p><p>下一秒，伴随着一声巨响，立体影像消失，照明灯亮了一瞬间，而后整个决斗场暗了下来。</p><p>“到底怎么了？停电了？”</p><p>城之内呆立在黑暗当中，好一会儿双眼才适应突变的环境。</p><p>海马直接走到他身前伸出手：“真红眼。”</p><p>城之内没有多想，把卡片递了过去，同时抱怨着：“对对。今天真的出了好多事故！你赶紧看看，明天的开幕赛再出问题就不好了。”</p><p>海马接过了真红眼。</p><p>即使在黑暗中，城之内也能看清对方的表情。海马看着这张卡片的眼神十分复杂，有那么一瞬间甚至让人以为他会把真红眼撕掉——这人也不是没有撕卡的前科。他十分紧张，不过还好最后什么也没发生。</p><p>KC的办事效率还算高，在抢修人员的努力之下，几分钟后决斗场就重新恢复了照明。</p><p>城之内抬起手，用决斗盘朝海马示意：“继续吗？”</p><p>“下次吧。”</p><p>海马的表情看上去有些凝重，思考了一会儿之后没有跟他打招呼就带着卡片匆匆离开了决斗场，离开之前似乎还对门口的安保人员交代了些什么。</p><p> </p><p>对手走掉了，城之内百无聊赖地在决斗场绕了几圈，勉强拿着自己缺少一张关键卡片的卡组开始与AI对战。</p><p> </p><p>意识到事情有些不对劲是在午饭时间。</p><p>城之内与AI有来有往地进行了数轮决斗，收起卡组准备去餐厅吃午饭时，一名黑衣保镖拦住了他：“社长交待过不能让你离开。”</p><p>“我只是去吃个饭而已，马上就回来。”</p><p>保镖跟对讲机另一端的不知什么人短暂沟通了一下，然后坚决地回答：“我们可以把午饭送过来，但是你不可以离开。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>保镖露出了为难的神色，显然他们除了执行社长命令之外并没有得知内幕的权限。</p><p>几分钟之后，另一名保镖如约送来了午饭。</p><p>城之内在空荡荡的休息区随便挑了一张桌子坐下，保镖十分警惕地站在离他几米远的地方，没有给他任何离开他视线的机会。</p><p>他的午饭看上去只是一份员工餐炸鸡便当，但是吃下一口之后，饶是毫无心情品尝美食，他也能立刻吃出这份便当与他平时在餐厅吃到的不一样：鸡肉细嫩，表皮酥脆，酱汁恰到好处若有若无的咸甜，蔬菜新鲜得过分，米饭颗粒分明却又不过分干硬。</p><p>他本想借机向保安找茬，但是吃下一口之后就改变了主意，决定至少先把饭吃完。</p><p> </p><p>城之内花去了大半个下午尝试向保镖套话、摸清他们的人数和位置，以及勘察23楼的地形。</p><p>套话没什么成果，大概是他的技巧也不怎么样；保镖人数粗略估计有十五人，分布在这层楼的各个位置，严密地看住了所有角落，再加上监控摄像头，可以说是毫无漏洞。</p><p>他还花了几分钟时间思考海马为什么要把他关在这里，无果。海马有多少钱就有多么不可理喻，这是他们几年的相处中城之内得出的结论。</p><p> </p><p>中途海马回来了一次，大概是为了提取决斗的数据。</p><p>在他现身的瞬间，城之内冲了上去：“喂，海马！你到底想干什么？”</p><p>可惜保镖人数太多将他拦住了，不然他一定会揍他一顿。</p><p>海马正在决斗台前进行操作，头也不回：“你不需要知道。”</p><p>“放我出去！”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>别说从海马嘴里套话了，城之内能保证自己在跟他讲话的时候保持理智已经十分不易。很快海马又匆匆离开，把城之内和一大堆保镖留在了决斗场。</p><p> </p><p>时间接近晚上七点。</p><p>城之内站起来：“我要去厕所。”</p><p>两名保镖面无表情地跟他一起走进了男厕。</p><p>“不至于要跟着我进去吧？我能从哪个地方溜走，马桶冲水口吗？”</p><p>其中一个黑衣人严肃地打量了一眼马桶，似乎认真地考虑了一下他从这里逃跑的可能性——城之内觉得受到了冒犯——不过好在研究完了整个卫生间之后他们得出了“没有可供人类进出的通道”的结论，把空间留给了他一个人。</p><p>他咬咬牙，站上马桶，看向上方的天花板。之前与清洁工聊天时对方似乎提过厕所上方与通风管道相连接，也许他可以试着从这里逃跑。</p><p>几分钟的努力后，天花板被他撬开了一块，一块塑料板掉了下来。</p><p>“什么声音！”</p><p>他听到外面的保镖敲门喊道。</p><p>城之内连忙按下了冲水按钮，哗啦哗啦的水声响起。他喊了回去：“拉肚子！”</p><p>门外陷入了诡异的沉默。</p><p>他抓紧时间拆下了又一块塑料板，探头朝上看了看：里面很黑，灰尘和发霉的气味已经漏了下来。</p><p>最后看了一眼厕所门，他咬了咬牙，手上用力，将自己拉了上去。</p><p> </p><p>通风管道十分狭窄，只能勉强容纳他通过。</p><p>决斗盘戴在手上有些碍事，他取下来绑在了身前，以免这个已经足够脆弱老旧的产品再经受什么不可承受的磕碰。当然，灰尘就实在防不住了。</p><p>一边祈祷着决斗盘不要因为进灰出现什么故障，他一边在通风管道里挑了一个方向爬了起来。</p><p>不知过去了多久，也许五分钟，也许十分钟，他停下来，敲敲自己身下的塑料板，觉得好像跟自己刚刚拆掉的几块差不多；犹豫了一下之后，用力将这块塑料板挪出了它原本的位置。</p><p>他运气不错，在下方看到了另一个马桶，于是匆匆将塑料板扔到一边，小心地滑出了这个洞口，降落在马桶上。</p><p>打开隔间门，他迎面撞上了一个戴眼镜、穿OL装的年轻女性。</p><p>对方发出了一声惊叫，震惊地看了他一眼，又下意识地环顾了一圈想要确认自己的所在。</p><p>“对不起走错了！”</p><p>城之内狼狈地随口道歉，推开眼前的OL，冲了出去。</p><p>这里是22或者21楼，KC的技术部，构造与一片空旷的决斗场完全不同。城之内平时很少来这里，只能凭借稀薄的印象寻找着电梯间的位置。</p><p>路过某个空置的立体影像生成测试间时，他听到了嘈杂的脚步声，伴随着“在那里！”的大喊，加快了脚步，拐了一个弯，电梯间近在眼前。他冲了过去。</p><p>快点快点快点，他使劲戳着按钮心中默念。</p><p>叮！电梯门开了。</p><p>城之内身后的追兵就像看到了希望的曙光，朝电梯喊道：“武藤先生！把这个人拦下来！”</p><p>正准备走出电梯的人是游戏。突然被人叫了名字，他有些茫然地看了前方的保安一眼，然后回过头看着跳进电梯来到他身边的城之内。</p><p>但他的茫然只持续了一瞬间，下一个瞬间，他抬起的脚收了回来，迅速按下了1楼和关门键。</p><p>电梯门在几名保镖不敢置信的目光中合上，电梯开始下行。</p><p>城之内松了一口气。他这才有机会跟好友打了招呼：“游戏！”</p><p>对方朝他笑了笑，问道：“你怎么……？”</p><p>“是海马那家伙！他疯了。他把我关在决斗场不让我走，所以我跑出来了。”</p><p>游戏皱起眉，没有接着问为什么，而是直指关键：“那你接下来打算怎么办？”</p><p>“不知道……先离开KC大厦吧？”</p><p>“可能会很困难，一楼现在应该已经被保安和保镖围住了。”</p><p>“那我该怎么办？”</p><p>游戏稍稍思考了一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海马带着人等在一楼的电梯间。</p><p>此时已经过了下班时间，整座大楼显得十分安静，一楼也没有什么人来来往往，视界非常清楚。</p><p>电梯门开了。</p><p>随着整个电梯在他们眼前敞开，黑衣人们表情严肃，蓄势待发。</p><p>游戏丝毫不觉眼下状况一般，一边迈步走出电梯，一边跟对面的人打了招呼：“海马。”</p><p>被他叫了名字的人仔细地看了一圈电梯内部——没有什么好看的，几平方米的空间，只需一眼就能判断出这里没有另一个人的身影。</p><p>“他在哪里？”</p><p>“你问城之内吗？他刚刚在电梯里，不过现在不在了。我也不知道他离开KC大厦之后会去哪里。”</p><p>海马冰冷的目光落到游戏身上：“你跟他说了什么？”</p><p>“没说什么。我想他应该没有发现。”</p><p>海马冷哼了一声。</p><p>游戏再次开口：“你不该把他关起来。”</p><p>“我没有把他关起来。我在保护他。”</p><p>“你的动机并不能改变事实：你把他关了起来。而且，或许他没有这么脆弱，并不需要这样的保护。”</p><p>“这不是你能决定的事情。”</p><p>游戏平静地说：“的确，但也不该是你来决定——你有问过他本人的意见吗？”</p><p>“他的意见不重要。他什么都不知道。”</p><p>“因为你什么都没有告诉他。”</p><p>海马没有说话。</p><p>现役决斗王叹了一口气：“我想你也并不能隐瞒太久，而且他有权知道真相。你应该告诉他真相。你可以答应我这件事吗？”</p><p>“我会告诉他的。在合适的时候。”</p><p>海马说，看上去他已经做出了最大的妥协。</p><p>他下达了命令，黑衣人整齐有序地散开，夜色之下一轮搜捕悄无声息地开始覆盖向整个城市。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“等电梯下到一楼就晚了。我想海马已经带着人在入口处等着了。”</p><p>游戏皱着眉，思考着。</p><p>“那我该怎么办？”</p><p>城之内垂头丧气地靠向背后的金属墙壁。</p><p>电梯在12楼停靠，两人十分警惕，但是门外空无一人。</p><p>游戏抬起头，城之内顺着他的目光看过去，而后二人对视了一眼。游戏努力回忆着，飞快说道：“我记得12楼和2楼的电梯间有检修用的通道，你可以从那里出去。2楼清洁间附近有消防逃生通道，可以直接下到地面，不用再从正门出去。注意拐角的监控。”</p><p>“2楼！”</p><p>城之内瞥了一眼电梯里的显示屏幕，他们已经来到了7楼，电梯又停靠了一次，依然没有人上来。距离2楼已经不远。</p><p>事不宜迟。在游戏的帮助下，他故技重施翻身来到电梯上方，跳进检修通道、绕过几处摄像头，很快按照好友的指示从消防通道离开了这栋大楼。</p><p> </p><p>以海马的行事风格，城之内猜他很快就会发布全城通缉，因此决定稍微进行变装，最好到不能一眼就认出来的程度。</p><p>他从街边长凳捡到一顶不知是谁遗落的灰色贝雷帽，顺手扣在了自己头上。</p><p>路过一个街口时，他瞥到一个十分眼熟的长发背影。她手上戴着决斗盘，正转过对面的街角。</p><p>她怎么会在这里？本想打招呼，又瞬间意识到自己的逃犯身份，城之内放弃了这个打算。反正来了童实野总会有机会见面，这么想着，他把目光转开，继续警惕地观察着周围的环境。</p><p> </p><p>在商店街和喷水广场附近鬼鬼祟祟地晃了好久，但是始终没有等到针对自己的通缉，终城之内只好带着满心疑惑离开广场，在公园小树林深处的一张长椅上躺下勉强合上了眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 噩梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一晚城之内睡得不好。</p>
<p>公园的长椅距离最差的床都仍有一段距离；他也没法洗澡换衣服，白天在KC大厦上演碟中谍时染上的一身灰尘跟他一起入眠；前半夜有飞虫的立体环绕声，后半夜又下起了雨。</p>
<p>相较之下，噩梦都没有那么让人难以忍受了。</p>
<p>这是一个——又是一个，关于海马的噩梦。</p>
<p>海水在他身后缓缓合拢，即将没过他的头顶。为了不被淹没，他向上挣扎，伸出手。</p>
<p>眼前出现了一片白色衣角。走在他前方的海马回过头，大笑着问他：“你想要我救你吗？”</p>
<p>他下意识地反驳：“我才不要——”</p>
<p>海水吞没他的一瞬间城之内睁开眼，一滴雨水落进他的眼里，海马被打湿融化了，灰色的天空和深绿的树叶在视线中铺开，像一张网。</p>
<p>他眨了眨眼，坐起身。</p>
<p>他首先检查了决斗盘和卡组。都还在，都还好，没有被偷，也没有因为雨水受到什么影响。接着他站起身，抖了抖身上的衣服——衣服会吸水，而且灰尘沾水之后更加难以摆脱，这个动作的象征意义大于实际意义，但总之他尽力拍掉了脏东西，开始思考今天的日程。</p>
<p>不知道今晚的开幕赛会怎样。海马拿走了他的真红眼、ID卡甚至手机，他可能甚至都无法入场。——不对，这种级别的大赛有当然不会少了KC的参与，海马既然都已经打算把他关起来了，比赛还会让他去吗？</p>
<p>他到底想干什么？</p>
<p>还有游戏，不知道他会不会被为难？</p>
<p>这样想着，城之内决定先想办法确认游戏的情况。</p>
<p>他活动了一下身体，戴上决斗盘。某个零件忽然喀拉响了一声，接着一枚100日元硬币从决斗盘的墓地区掉了出来。</p>
<p>一枚硬币！</p>
<p>放在平时他一定会藉此狠狠敲诈本田一笔，不过现在他很感激这枚硬币还有把硬币忘在决斗盘里的本田，因此决定把敲诈先放到一边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>平时路过了无数次公园的电话亭，真正需要用到的时候反而想不起它的具体位置。城之内晃了好大一圈路才终于发现目标。</p>
<p>将硬币投入硬币槽，他拨通了游戏的手机。</p>
<p>三次嘟声过去，对面接通了电话。</p>
<p>“喂？”</p>
<p>游戏的声音从听筒传来，有些失真。</p>
<p>“游戏！你还好吗？”</p>
<p>“是城之内吗？你怎么样？”</p>
<p>他们互相问候完，沉默了一会儿，游戏先笑着开口：“我没事。”</p>
<p>“海马没有把你怎么样吧？”</p>
<p>“没有。你呢？你怎么样？”</p>
<p>“我还好。本来以为海马会全城通缉我，害我担心了一晚上，结果他好像也没有特别认真在找我的样子……”</p>
<p>游戏想了想，说：“还是见面再说吧，也许现在我们的通话也被监视了。”</p>
<p>“有可能！”</p>
<p>“那，公园见？”</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二十分钟后，城之内在距离公园入口不远的杉树旁边见到了游戏。</p>
<p>雨已经停了。游戏一手拿着一把收起的半湿的伞，另一手递过来一个热狗：“本来想去买汉堡，可惜汉堡世界不顺路。”</p>
<p>城之内热泪盈眶地接过热狗，幸福地咬了一大口：“热狗就很好了！谢谢！你真是我的救命恩人！我快饿死了。”</p>
<p>他们就近挑了一张椅子坐下来。</p>
<p>游戏四处打量了一圈，最后目光回到了城之内身上，语气带着歉意：“抱歉，本来还想带点衣服给你，但是我们的尺码不一样不知道你能不能穿。”</p>
<p>“没事没事，而且这又不是你的错，都是海马那家伙不知道发什么疯！”</p>
<p>话题来到海马身上，游戏再次短暂地沉默了一下：“他的确不该什么都不说就这么把你关起来。不过我想他并不是出于恶意。”</p>
<p>城之内很震惊，努力咽下嘴里的热狗，含混不清地感叹：“几天不见，你竟然开始帮他说话了！”</p>
<p>游戏苦笑了一下。</p>
<p>“这件事没有那么简单。可能跟你想的很不一样。”</p>
<p>吞下最后一口食物，城之内眯起眼睛看向好友：“不一样？怎么不一样？”</p>
<p>“我不知道我该不该告诉你，而且或许告诉你的人也不该是我。”</p>
<p>他的话有些拗口，不过城之内勉强理清了：“你是说我应该去问海马本人。”</p>
<p>“我认为这是最好的方式。”</p>
<p>“如果他没有打算把我抓走关起来的话，确实。”</p>
<p>游戏叹了一口气：“我会再去劝一劝他的。把你关起来确实是太过分了。”</p>
<p>“所以这件事跟海马有关？”</p>
<p>“我想是跟你们两个都有关。”</p>
<p>“……就不能再给点提示吗？”</p>
<p>城之内最终还是没能从游戏这里得到有用的情报，只能悻悻地表示不能说就算了反正他们还可以决斗。今天可能不行，但总之他们要决斗一场！</p>
<p>游戏笑着应下来，然后又想起了什么：“对了，说到决斗。”</p>
<p>他拿出卡盒，从里面抽出了一张卡片，递给城之内。</p>
<p>接过卡片的城之内又一次热泪盈眶：“真红眼！”</p>
<p>他高高捧着卡片转了一圈，接着转回身：“谢谢你！怎么好像老是麻烦你们帮我找回这张卡？”</p>
<p>这个问题不需要回答。游戏问他：“你接下来打算怎么办？”</p>
<p>城之内想了想：“先去KC体育场吧。”</p>
<p>“那我就不跟你一起去了，两个人太显眼了，容易被发现。我回去试着再想想办法跟他谈一谈或者问问圭平好了。”</p>
<p>“好！加油，靠你了！”</p>
<p>城之内朝他握了握拳。</p>
<p>他们一起走到了公园入口，道了别，各自朝着自己的目标开始行进。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>城之内一路抄小道躲监控避开人群，总算在下午五点前赶到了职业决斗者联盟开幕赛的举办地，KC综合体育场。</p>
<p>开幕赛正式开赛时间是晚上七点，他到得也不算太晚。</p>
<p>不过，为什么已经五点了，体育场附近还是空荡荡的根本没什么人影啊？开幕赛一个观众都没有？而且附近的横幅、屏幕也丝毫没有要为这场决斗造势的意思。不对，应该说是这里完全没有要举办什么活动的样子。城之内环顾了一圈，四周空得实在是扎眼。</p>
<p>肯定又是海马干的好事！</p>
<p>他扣好帽子，走到了入口处，不死心地问坐在入口处一副工作人员模样的人：“请问今天的决斗联盟开幕赛是取消了吗？”</p>
<p>戴着眼镜正在看报纸的大叔不耐烦地回答：“对，没错，取消了！”</p>
<p>他还想再问，对方像挥赶蚊虫一样朝他摆了摆手。</p>
<p>没能从工作人员嘴里打听到什么，城之内决定用他自己的方式获取情报：绕场一圈后，他发现了一处无人看守、围栏偏矮、下方还堆放着一些杂物的漏洞。他翻越围墙溜了进去，一路摸索着来到了体育场的内部。</p>
<p>一路上他穿过看台和过道。热狗摊、可丽饼机、爆米花机和咖啡机随处可见，可惜唯一看上去还在运转的是冰激凌机，而他不太会操作这台笨重的机器，也没有找到圆筒或者一次性纸杯。</p>
<p>这里看上去的确不像是有什么比赛的样子。</p>
<p>他走到了底部的观众席，抬起头看着决斗平台发了一会儿呆。</p>
<p>所以海马取消了开幕赛？可是……为什么？跟他有关系吗？这么大的活动，要取消肯定会亏很多钱吧？海马到底在想什么？</p>
<p>在他想到海马的时候，空中传来了隆隆的螺旋桨转动声。</p>
<p>一股不祥的预感窜上心头。城之内毫不费力地在空中看到了KC的直升机。虽然体育场附近是KC的地盘，但是这么快就被发现还是有些出乎他的意料。</p>
<p>他转身朝场馆外跑去，但是此时出口处已经被人堵上；别无他法，他只能顺着楼梯往上。</p>
<p>他再一次跑过空荡荡的场馆。</p>
<p>路线他已经在心里有了大致的规划：他可以跑去看台顶部的平台，从那里可以下到看台最上方，然后他就能顺着看台穿过决斗场一直跑去另一边的出口——</p>
<p>理想是美好的，现实是，当他走上平台才发现这里距离看台比他从下方看上去的要高很多，而且光滑的边缘没有任何可供攀爬的着力点。从这个高度跳下去，骨折大概已经算是最好的结局。</p>
<p>“放弃吧，你已经无路可逃了。”</p>
<p>身后一个声音说。</p>
<p>城之内咬着牙回头：“海马！”</p>
<p>海马抱胸站在他身后，一副胜券在握的模样，让城之内气得牙痒。</p>
<p>“谁跟你说我无路可逃？”</p>
<p>他一边嘴硬，一边站直身子，努力让自己显得更有底气一些。</p>
<p>海马好像看到了什么好笑的事情一样，往前走了一步。</p>
<p>但接着他的表情就变了，从愉快变成了惊慌——在他上前的同时城之内下意识地后退了一步，半只脚踩空在没有护栏的平台之外，没能保持住平衡向后仰倒摔了下去。</p>
<p>如果不是他快要摔死了，城之内想，也许他会去嘲笑一下刚刚海马露出的这个几乎可以说是示弱的表情的。</p>
<p>但他没有摔死。在他胡思乱想的时候一个人影以瞬移般的速度闪了过来，伸手捞住了他。</p>
<p>城之内挂在半空中，望着脚下的地面，然后抬起头。拉住他的人也并不令人意外，是海马。</p>
<p>又有那么一瞬间他以为对方会冷笑着松手；但是没有。</p>
<p>海马的力气足够，大概是平时拎皮箱的成果，此时毫不费力地就将人拉了上去。坐在地上之后，城之内才终于心有余悸地长出了一口气。</p>
<p>他又欠了海马一个人情，短期来看大概是还不清了。</p>
<p>海马先开口了：“放弃吧。”</p>
<p>城之内毫不客气地反问：“我看起来像是会放弃的人吗？”</p>
<p>“那你想怎样？”</p>
<p>“什么我想怎样……是你想怎样才对吧？！二话不说把人关起来的人是谁啊！”</p>
<p>场面有些僵持，海马拿出了谈条件般的态度，耐心地又问了一遍：“所以你想怎样？”</p>
<p>“我要回家！我家的垃圾没人收拾，再不回去要发酵了！”</p>
<p>“我可以找家政公司，能把你家的狗窝打扫得比你这辈子见过的都干净。你不用回去扔垃圾。”</p>
<p>“……还、还有我老爹，我这么久不回去又不联系他他说不定会担心。”</p>
<p>这次海马的目光里出现了毫不掩饰的嘲讽。城之内有些心虚，毕竟他比谁都清楚那个男人会不会担心他。</p>
<p>但是海马的话出乎他的意料：“他现在肯定没空担心你。你父亲因为破坏公共财物和斗殴前几天进了看守所，目前还没有出来。”</p>
<p>城之内目瞪口呆。还有这种事？他怎么不知道？</p>
<p>“那我得去把他接出来。”他不假思索地说道。</p>
<p>接着他的表情垮了下来，因为他想到了他好几年前还在当街头混混时曾经跟看守所的警官发生过的一些不愉快——结局是他在看守所待了两天之后又去了一趟医院。</p>
<p>海马说：“你好像不太喜欢看守所。”</p>
<p>城之内咬牙看着对方。很显然，这些情报也已经被调查得一清二楚。</p>
<p>“跟我做个交易吧。我替你把你的，父亲，带出来。你跟我走，听从我的命令，不能再逃走。”</p>
<p>海马慢慢地、带着十分的把握，提出了他的条件。说到“父亲”这两个字时他微微停顿了一下。</p>
<p>城之内沉默了很久。</p>
<p>他最终说：“好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>城之内乖乖跟着海马回到了地面，离开了体育场。一辆车已经在场馆门口等着他们，海马拉开车门率先坐了进去，对司机说：“去看守所。”</p>
<p>城之内停顿了几秒，最后自暴自弃地把自己扔进了车里，海马身边——要是他坚持自己走过去，海马肯定不会放过等在看守所门口嘲笑他的机会的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>到达目的地的时候，海马再次开口：“你在车上等着，不要过去添乱了。”</p>
<p>城之内努力咽下了已经到了嘴边的回击，告诫自己事情还没办完不要惹这位暴君生气，倒回车椅背上，看着海马下车，走进看守所。</p>
<p>十五分钟海马就带着另一个人走了出来。</p>
<p>效率可真高，城之内嘲讽地想道。</p>
<p>即使隔了很远，他也能看到他的父亲，驼着背拖着脚步跟在海马身后，表情十分茫然。他唯唯诺诺地似乎想要跟身边的童实野的统治者说话，但也许是不知道说什么，也许是海马根本就不打算理他，最终他们没有任何一句交流。</p>
<p>海马又叫了一辆车，男人诚惶诚恐地坐了进去，还被车门绊了一下。</p>
<p>送走了男人之后，海马很快回到了城之内这边的车上，沉默地关上车门。</p>
<p>城之内艰难地开口：“我想我该说一声谢谢。”</p>
<p>海马不客气地收下了他的道谢。</p>
<p>车子悄无声息地启动。</p>
<p>海马说：“他不会感激你的。”</p>
<p>城之内抬起头。</p>
<p>海马继续说下去：“即使他知道是你找人来接他出去，他也不会感激你，反而会抱怨为什么你没有一早就去，让他在那里待了那么久。”</p>
<p>“……也许吧。”</p>
<p>“他因为掌控不了你而恨你。”</p>
<p>“因为他掌控不了我，所以我不再害怕他了。”</p>
<p>海马好像冷笑了一声：“你以为你能拯救他吗？”</p>
<p>“我没有想过。我只是、只是觉得不能这么放着他不管。”</p>
<p>“你可真是个救世主。”</p>
<p>车内再次陷入沉默。</p>
<p>城之内侧头看向车窗外，忽然又一次看到了那个眼熟的长发背影。只是很快红绿灯就转了色，车子开始往前行驶，一瞬间就把她推远了。</p>
<p>“你在看什么？”</p>
<p>海马冷硬的声音把城之内的目光拉了回来。</p>
<p>“呃……”</p>
<p>城之内稍稍卡了一下，对方已经以如临大敌的态度命令他：“不许看。”</p>
<p>“就看一眼也不行吗？！”</p>
<p>“也不行。”</p>
<p>他只好无言地坐了回去，暂时放弃跟海马吵架——不仅是因为他答应下的条件，还因为他的直觉和这两天发生的一切告诉他这个人很不对劲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>车子最终在一幢占地面积惊人的宅子前停了下来。从豪华程度判断，城之内不意外地得出了“这是海马家”的结论。</p>
<p>“你今天住在这里。”</p>
<p>发布了这道命令之后，海马把他扔在了客厅，开始跟人打电话。城之内本想偷听获取一些情报，不过海马很快就起身去了露台，不给他任何窃听的机会。</p>
<p>二十分钟后，海马结束通话回到了客厅，在沙发上坐了下来。</p>
<p>城之内绕到了海马坐着的沙发背后，胳膊肘撑着沙发背，尝试偷窥海马的手机屏幕。他看上去心情还不错，城之内猜测通话对象是圭平，并且觉得现在是问问题的好时机：“所以，你要跟我解释一下为什么吗？为什么要取消今天的决斗？为什么把我关起来？为什么你比我还清楚我家的情况？为什么——”</p>
<p>“我不记得我们的交易条件里有提到你可以问问题。”</p>
<p>海马打断了他的话。他刚刚的好心情现在似乎一扫而空，又回到了有些阴沉的状态。</p>
<p>“我记得我答应了跟你走，不逃跑，听你的话，但是不记得答应过你不问问题。”</p>
<p>“那么我现在命令你闭嘴。”</p>
<p>“可是——”</p>
<p>大概是嫌他话太多太烦，也或者是出于别的什么城之内抓不住的原因；海马侧过身子，扯着他的领口把他拽了下来，用嘴唇堵住了他的喋喋不休的嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 行走在过去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他本来可以揍他一顿。</p>
<p>城之内想。</p>
<p>事实上他的确很快就反应了过来，用力推开海马，握紧了拳头准备砸下去。</p>
<p>只是他这一拳最终没能落下去，不仅因为他们下午短暂的愉快相处和谈好的条件，还因为海马看起来有些……不知所措。他让他模糊地回忆起另一个游戏——亚图姆，还没有找回自己的身份和过去的时候。</p>
<p>明明自己才是那个满头雾水充满了疑问的人！城之内愤愤地想着，收回拳头，抛下客厅里的海马，回到了分配给自己的房间。</p>
<p>他的房间里设施齐全，十分舒适：床垫硬度适中；床单枕头上一丝不苟，崭新，没有灰尘；床上摆放着睡衣，衣柜里还有衣服。还竟然都很合身，而且不是按照海马的审美选的，是他平时也会穿的T恤、夹克和牛仔裤，穿到身上丝毫不让人觉得不自然。</p>
<p>城之内呆愣愣地在房间里站了一会儿，然后泄气般迅速进了浴室随便收拾了一下，换好衣服把自己扔到了床上。</p>
<p>他翻来覆去地回想着这几天发生的一切和他跟海马的所有交集，总结出了几个可能性：跟圭平决斗时下手太狠被海马记恨了，海马想要报复；跟海马决斗被海马记恨了，海马想要报复；他做了别的什么事情被海马记恨了，海马想要报复；……还有他认为最不可能的一个，那就是海马暗恋他。</p>
<p>这是最离谱的一个可能，是考试的时候看到就会被他首先排除的选项；但是现在，他似乎从一个吻当中品尝到了唯一正确的答案。</p>
<p>试图从一团乱麻中理清自己的思路，凌晨时分他才终于混混沌沌地睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一晚他的梦依然跟海马有关。</p>
<p>他梦见自己沉在水中，岸边站着海马；飞鸟、野兽、岩石、森林还有河流一一经过，水面静止，岩石上升，车轮停止转动，而海马正在前行远离，将他抛下。</p>
<p>他想出声喊他，但是喉管已然被淹没。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在梦中感到窒息的城之内猛地坐起身，长长地、深深地吸了一口气；而后下一秒他感到身体支撑不稳，砰地一下，摔到了地上。</p>
<p>环顾四周，从四处可见的青眼白龙装饰来看，他正身处海马的办公室。他身边就是沙发，大概他刚刚就是在沙发上睡着了。</p>
<p>今天的天气同昨天一样，乌云密布阴雨连连，雨水不断打在办公室的落地窗上，白噪音倒的确让人产生倦意。</p>
<p>他隐隐约约记得今天早上在海马宅起床吃早饭，但是由于接连两个晚上他的睡眠质量都很差，大脑完全没有在运作，以至于从海马家到KC大厦再到海马办公室沙发的这段路程他近乎失忆。</p>
<p>城之内缓慢地坐起身，有一搭没一搭还在思考着自己到底是怎么在这张沙发上睡着的，一只手却在这时递到了他面前。</p>
<p>他抬起头，看到了朝他伸出手的海马。</p>
<p>城之内眨了眨眼睛，嘀咕着：“我好像还在做梦。”</p>
<p>海马皱眉：“你睡傻了吗？”</p>
<p>“不是……只是……我没想到你会来拉我。我以为你永远不会对我伸出手。”</p>
<p>而且是两天内的第二次。</p>
<p>“出其不意是一种非常有效的战术。”</p>
<p>海马说着，手上用力把他从地上拉了起来，就好像真的要把他从噩梦里拉出来一样，然后就回到了自己的办公桌前。</p>
<p>城之内看着他在桌前坐下，一句调侃极其自然地脱口而出：“我差点就要以为你真的暗恋我了。”</p>
<p>一晚上的时间足够他处理好自己的心情，从不解和生气到现在的好奇和探究。</p>
<p>接着他也在沙发上坐了下来，等待着来自对方的嘲讽，说他异想天开，说他还没睡醒。</p>
<p>但他没有等来意料之中的嘲讽；海马回应道：“随你怎么想吧。”</p>
<p>“随我怎么想？这是什么意思？”</p>
<p>这一次再没有回复。城之内感到他混沌的大脑一瞬间恢复了秩序。</p>
<p>他抬起头观察着端端正正坐在桌前，眉头紧锁看着眼前屏幕的海马。他看起来没什么不一样，依然是那个自大狂，但是城之内越看越觉得他似乎没有那么讨厌了，因为答案已经呼之欲出：没错！海马暗恋他！</p>
<p>他在沙发上坐立不安换了好几个姿势，最后跳起来在这间宽敞的办公室里来回踱着步。</p>
<p>——可恶，为什么这个时候他的手机没在手里？他想去检索一番“天蝎座喜欢人的表现”还有“水瓶跟天蝎相处运势”；或者场外求助，去找杏子进行恋爱相谈，不知道她现在睡了没，本田就算了！；要不然现在就下楼去找游戏跟他分享这个惊天秘密……</p>
<p>他的动静太大，引起了这片空间内另一个人的不满。海马问道：“你想干什么？”</p>
<p>“我想去找游戏！”</p>
<p>“不行。”</p>
<p>“那我想要我的手机。”</p>
<p>“不行。”</p>
<p>“出去走走总可以吧？！”</p>
<p>这一次海马想了想，没有表示反对。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海马同意了他“出来走走”的要求，只是显然并不打算给他半途溜走的机会，寸步不离地跟在他身边一起离开了办公室。</p>
<p>感觉像在遛狗，城之内把这个想法从脑子里甩开。</p>
<p>他瞥了一眼身旁的KC社长：“我以为你很忙，没空浪费时间跟我散步。”</p>
<p>“我的确很忙，所以我大发慈悲陪你出来你应该心怀感激。”</p>
<p>城之内感到心头的火苗又一次窜了起来，好不容易才说服自己不要跟这个人理论。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>童实野的街景看上去与平时稍显不同，大约是天气的缘故。</p>
<p>咖啡厅的室外小圆桌被雨水占去半边，而另外半边空着，无人赴约。</p>
<p>屋檐边的水珠跌落下来，地面花坛里淡蓝色的、紫色的绣球花蒙上一层梦境。</p>
<p>汽车偶尔发出不耐的鸣笛。</p>
<p>随处可见的决斗怪兽广告牌和决斗者把城市带进未来：青眼白龙、黑魔导师徒和真红眼、鹰身女妖、昆虫女王、……</p>
<p>两人都没有带伞。城之内的目光偶尔落在身边的海马身上，假装不经意地打量着他。这人即使走在雨中也不会显得狼狈落魄，让人不得不怀疑他的发型和外套都经过了防水处理。</p>
<p>很难想象这样的人会喜欢上他，但是城之内实在是找不到别的理由来解释这个人的行为：把他关起来；阻止他跟别的人接触，看起来像是在吃醋；朝他伸出手；还有那个吻。</p>
<p>这个人长得倒还不错，五官端正，眼睛也很好看，像海。他又分心想道，而且还有钱！本来被一个有钱还好看的人喜欢是件好事，如果这个人不是海马那他的心情大概能再涨个两百点。他暂时还没有去想“要不要接受”这个关键问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>稍不注意就会走上熟悉的路线，很难说这是随心散步的优点还是缺点——从思考中浮出来的时候，城之内发现他们已经停在了童实野高中的校牌下。</p>
<p>于是他转头看向海马：“要进去看看吗？”</p>
<p>海马没有表示异议。</p>
<p>他们围着学校绕了一圈，找到了一处比较低矮的围墙。</p>
<p>城之内跳了好几次，总算扒住墙面边缘把自己送上了墙顶。费尽力气上了墙后，他坐下来，喘了口气，得意地看向脚下的海马——他难得从这个角度看他，不过俯视他人的感觉的确不错。</p>
<p>但他的嘲讽对象似乎并不认为这个戏剧性的位置交换值得正眼去看。海马冷笑了一声，转身就走，在城之内茫然的目送中很快找到了校门，然后，光明正大大摇大摆地，走进了校园。</p>
<p>还在墙头的城之内目瞪口呆。</p>
<p>“你怎么——”</p>
<p>“我没说过我们不能从正门走进来。”</p>
<p>“那你怎么不早说！”</p>
<p>“因为你没问。你要下来吗？还是说怕得动不了了？”</p>
<p>“谁说我怕了！”</p>
<p>城之内咬牙，一边安慰自己反正就算海马翻墙他也没有裙底可看，一边扑向了地面。围墙不算高，他的落地十分平稳。重力总算没让他在海马的面前丢脸，城之内在心里给这个落地姿势打了70分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们穿过自行车棚，一辆无人认领的自行车锁在车棚边缘，没有雨棚遮拦的后座已经生锈；穿过天井，墙边堆放着一排不起眼的植物，大约很久没人浇水了，只有此时在雨中显得精神抖擞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>操场入口处贴着“禁止入内”的告示，应该是正在更换草皮。不过没有人会在下雨天做这种工作，三分之二的场地还没来得及施工，灰色的地面显得有些扎眼。</p>
<p>他们无视了警告直接穿越了操场，一路上都能闻到湿润的青草和泥土的气息。</p>
<p>城之内的目光扫过光秃秃的地面：“喂，你还记得体育祭的时候吗？”</p>
<p>海马没有回答他，于是他自顾自地说下去：“你是不是当时还得负责颁奖来着？当时游戏好像赢了……障碍赛跑？然后你——”</p>
<p>“我不记得了。”</p>
<p>海马打断了他的话。</p>
<p>但是城之内当然不会这么简单就住嘴：“然后你是不是和他约了当天的活动结束后再比赛一场？谁赢了？我猜是游戏——”</p>
<p>但是海马看上去并不是很想理会他，冷哼一声之后加快了脚步。城之内连忙追上他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>主教学楼的入口处，充作布告栏的墙面上除了假期的公告，还贴着本届优秀毕业生的名单。城之内一眼就在最上方看到了海马。他是为数不多的几个有头有脸有照片的尊贵人物，只可惜照片上的假笑距离他本人太远了，好几眼之后城之内才终于能确定照片上的跟他身边的是同一个人。</p>
<p>他顺着布告栏找下去，一路看到了决斗王武藤游戏、带领学校棒球部冲进了区级大赛的棒球部部长和经理人、成绩非常优秀去了某著名大学的升学代言人、……没看到他自己。</p>
<p>“我好歹也是决斗怪兽的市级大赛冠军诶！难道不算优秀毕业生的吗？！”</p>
<p>“别看了。”</p>
<p>海马对此依然显得兴致缺缺，没等好一会儿就不耐烦地先迈出脚步，径直走进了教学楼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有人提出目标，但他们的脚步默契而一致，转过拐角，走上阶梯，停在了他们都十分熟悉的教室门口。</p>
<p>海马推开教室门，率先走了进去。</p>
<p>黑板上的“毕业快乐”已经被擦去，只剩角落里半个蓝色粉笔画的星星，孤零零的，大约是打扫清洁时太匆忙而没来得及把它擦去。</p>
<p>城之内跑到自己的座位前一屁股坐下，在抽屉里摸索了一阵，失望地站起身：“我们才毕业没多久，怎么课桌就已经换掉了吗？”</p>
<p>“我有点好奇你对之前的课桌干了什么？”</p>
<p>“也没什么，就是画了几个笑脸。这也要被换掉，真是太不讲情面了。”</p>
<p>他嘀咕着，环顾了一圈后又走到海马的专用窗边座位坐下，转头眺望着阴沉的窗外。</p>
<p>“风景还不错。”</p>
<p>他勉强评价道。事实上还在施工的操场从这个角度看上去光秃秃的，很难称得上是风景。平时海马看到的是什么样的风景呢？他想着，又转头看向前方，扫视过整个教室。</p>
<p>海马本人正在教室前方，百无聊赖地看着贴在门口旁边的课表。</p>
<p>城之内没有意识到自己看了好一会儿海马的背影。然后他清醒过来，心虚猛地转头再次看向窗外，哪怕海马似乎并没有意识到他在看他。</p>
<p>教室和操场上都没人，没什么好看的，城之内也还没有无聊到要去数窗外树枝上有几片树叶，于是没过多久就站起了身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小卖部也没有开门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下来城之内不知哪里来的突发奇想又绕去了游泳池；不过令人失望的是现在是假期期间，泳池的水已经被排干。因为下雨池底积了一小层水，与几片青苔混在一起，缝隙里甚至已经有生命力顽强的植物长了出来。</p>
<p>城之内有些不满：“真不是时候。”</p>
<p>海马毫不客气地告诉他：“是你一定要在这个时间来的。”</p>
<p>城之内蹲在池边抹了一点青苔，认真考虑了一下以目前的雨水深度和青苔的湿滑程度能不能让他勉强游个泳；不过最后还是垮着脸，拍掉了手上黑黑绿绿的脏东西，站起身，离开了泳池。海马非常嫌弃地看了他脏兮兮的两手一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>暮色代替雨水落了下来。</p>
<p>两人离开了学校——这一次是从正门，并肩在街上漫无目的地走着。</p>
<p>跟海马并肩行走也是一项新奇的体验，至少对于城之内来说。</p>
<p>他又一次以开玩笑般的语气，试探地说：“我们现在就好像在约会。”</p>
<p>“如果你觉得这是约会的话那就是吧。”</p>
<p>“去学校约会？真是一点都不浪漫。”</p>
<p>海马提醒他：“地方是你选的。”</p>
<p>城之内卡壳了。</p>
<p>过了一会儿之后，他十分艰难地开口：“我觉得……今天我过得还挺开心的。但是我不知道我能不能接受你。我不确定我是不是也喜欢你。”</p>
<p>“你可以慢慢想。我充分理解你的大脑不擅长处理这些问题。”</p>
<p>“喂！”</p>
<p>他非常熟悉的、海马式的嘲讽又回来了，城之内一边抗议，一边感到安心了些许。</p>
<p>他们在夜色当中走了一段路，一辆车悄无声息地驶过来停在了他们面前。这一次城之内心情十分平和地坐进了车子，跟海马一起回到了他借住的海马宅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一晚城之内的睡眠质量还不错。仅仅一天的时间，他发现自己已经开始习惯与海马相处了——虽然是对方以交易的方式，半强迫地把他拉进这样的生活里的。这大约是个十分危险的信号。</p>
<p>可惜第二天早上四点钟他就被海马从被窝里拉了起来。</p>
<p>“你又发什么神经？这又是去干嘛？”</p>
<p>海马十分简洁地回答了他的问题：“你可以说是去约会。”</p>
<p>“但是现在凌晨四点？！”</p>
<p>“没错，再晚就来不及了。”</p>
<p>“来不及干什么？”</p>
<p>“看日出。”</p>
<p>“我真的认为你应该再考虑一下你的约会项目……”</p>
<p>挣扎没能起到什么作用，最终城之内还是呵欠连天地坐上了车。</p>
<p>穿过沉睡的童实野时，他在车上也又补了会儿觉，醒来时发现自己靠在了海马的肩上，而对方竟然没有趁机把他甩脱让他难堪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>昨晚雨就停了，凌晨时分乌云也很快消散，晴朗的夜空里依稀可见几颗星星；倒的确是个适合欣赏日出的天气。</p>
<p>海滩上当然也没有人。</p>
<p>城之内打着呵欠随便找了块看起来没什么陷阱的沙子，就地坐了下来。海马沉默地在他身边坐下，城之内看了他一眼，但是困顿的大脑阻止了他抗议或者发表别的评论。</p>
<p>他们并排坐在沙滩上，在无言中等待着。</p>
<p>不知过去了多久，终于，太阳浮出海面开始缓慢爬升。</p>
<p>它吐出火焰，吐出蛛丝，点燃天空和海面，编织出白昼。</p>
<p>没有工匠敢睁眼看这个巨大的天体，因他们害怕——或者知晓，只要短暂的一瞥；从这一眼往后他们将会穷尽一生试图复现这一瞬间的恒星的光芒，但一切创作都会沦为徒劳的尝试和有缺陷的复制品。</p>
<p>城之内安静地看着，几乎忘记眨眼和呼吸。</p>
<p>他的目光落到燃烧的天空和熔金的海水之上，好久之后才终于想起朝身边的海马投去一瞥。</p>
<p>日光如此一视同仁，连海马这样的暴君也一并被纳入了它的统治。</p>
<p>而海马似乎并没有在欣赏风景，但也始终没有转头来看他。不知是不是他太困所以产生了错觉，这时的海马似乎又陷入了那种他已经开始有些熟悉的茫然，日出的光芒都无以消解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到太阳不再与海面相连，海马终于站起身。</p>
<p>“也没什么好看的。”</p>
<p>他最后总结道，朝向城之内，把朝日的光辉背在身后。</p>
<p>城之内有些不满地左右挪动着身体想找到一个角度继续看海：“什么叫‘没什么好看的’？我觉得还挺好看的。”</p>
<p>海马微微埋下头与他对视：“不过是天体间的相对运动造成的现象而已。事实上在地球上每一刻都有人能看到日出，所以没有什么特别的。”</p>
<p>“喂，明明是你四点钟把人叫起来看日出的！”</p>
<p>城之内差点跳起来。他本想再批评一下这个人的无理取闹，但一个声音突兀地从背后传来：“哥、哥哥……？”</p>
<p>他回过头，十分意外地，在这片理应无人光顾的沙滩上看到了一个熟人。</p>
<p>“静香？你怎么在这里？”</p>
<p>接着他就看到静香左手上戴着的新款决斗盘，惊讶更甚：“你怎么戴着决斗盘？”</p>
<p>他之前就在街上看见了她，看来确实不是他眼花。</p>
<p>可女孩没有，或者说已经无暇顾及他的问题。在他转过头之后，她震惊地捂住了嘴，一瞬就红了眼眶。</p>
<p>大颗的泪珠滑落，但眼泪当中又有开心和怀念让她不自觉地勾起嘴角，表情显得十分滑稽。</p>
<p>“哥哥。”</p>
<p>她说，好像很想上来跟他拥抱；最后她把所有冲动放到一边，站到他身旁，偏过头用手背抹去眼泪之后朝向海马，态度十分强硬地发起了质问：“海马先生。这到底是怎么回事？”</p>
<p>城之内满头雾水。他这几天问题的数量几乎达到高中三年在课上问过的问题的总和，谜团像解不开的线球缠绕着他，引着他的目光在静香和海马之间来回：“什么怎么回事？我也想问，到底怎么回事？”</p>
<p>静香似乎用去了很大力气才阻止了自己转过头来看他，琥珀般的眼睛里又起了一层雾。</p>
<p>“他明明两年前就已经、就已经……你到底做了什么？！请你回答我！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 宇宙中所有的日出</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>城之内死在战斗都市结束后的凌晨，没有等到第二天的太阳升起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>安顿好哭累了睡着的圭平，海马起身离开了这间临时被他们充作休息间的病房。</p><p> </p><p>透过走廊的窗户能看到停在草坪上的直升机。它忠实地将病人及时送到了医院，可惜也没能改变这个结局。</p><p>伊修达尔家的三人站在走廊另一端，病房的门口。他经过的时候三人不约而同地抬头看了他一眼，而后没有说话，只是收回了目光。</p><p>他推门走进房间。</p><p>遗体已经被带走，病床空着；病房内坐着站着许多人。还活着的，在哭泣的，还在努力接受一个人的死亡的。</p><p>杏子和静香躲在舞的怀里安静地抽泣；本田表情发狠，咬着牙，拳头关节已经发红渗出血丝；御伽有些呆滞地坐在另一张无人的病床上；貘良站在角落里，哀伤的目光落在早已停跳的体征监测仪器上。</p><p>海马在这里站了一会，感到那张堆放着凌乱床单和仪器线缆的空病床格外扎眼。</p><p>“抚恤金我会出的。”</p><p>他丢下这样一句话，还有一张签了字的支票，抬脚离开了病房。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>游戏把决斗盘放到了桌上，把卡组递了出去。</p><p>“这是他的……遗物。我想给你会比较合适。”</p><p>看着眼前的决斗盘和卡组，静香的眼泪又止不住地落了下来。她没办法冲到马利克、伊西丝或海马的面前责骂他们是凶手，于是只能伸手把卡盒挥开：“就为了这种东西、为了这种无聊的卡片游戏……哥哥他……”</p><p>她说不下去了。</p><p>卡片摔落出来，散了一地。</p><p>静香看着满地的卡片：正面朝上的、只有卡背的，每一张都十分矛盾，使用过和精心保管的痕迹同时存在于其上。</p><p>她的视线又开始模糊，抬手捂住了嘴，好像这样就能阻止汹涌的泪水一样。意识到自己做了什么，她连忙蹲下身开始一张一张把卡片拾起。</p><p>“游戏先生，可以请你先出去吗？”</p><p>游戏点了点头，脚步小心翼翼地越过地面上的卡片，带上门。</p><p>一滴眼泪不小心落到卡片上，她手忙脚乱地把它抹去，然后终于忍不住放声大哭起来，一边哭着，一边继续隔着泪水寻找着散落满地的卡片。</p><p>好久之后，她终于完成了这个工作，擦去眼泪，拉开门。</p><p>游戏正靠在门外，目光落在天花板上，没有跟另一个自己交流。</p><p>她先道了歉：“……对不起。”</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>游戏回答，看着她手里的卡组，等待着她作出决定。</p><p>静香也埋下头，察觉到眼泪似乎又要涌出来，连忙移开目光，但是下定了决心：“哥哥的卡组，我会好好保管的。”</p><p>游戏点了点头，然后说：“对了，还有这个。”</p><p>他取出自己的卡盒，抽出真红眼黑龙。</p><p>在决斗都市刚刚开始的时候，他们做了约定，他替城之内保管这张卡片；可惜现在这张卡片的主人去了另一个世界，再也无法来取回他的所有物了。</p><p>他把卡片递给静香，但是女孩摇了摇头：“这是哥哥和游戏先生的友情的证明，并不是我该拿的东西。”</p><p>沉默了很久之后，游戏郑重地回答：“我也会好好保管它的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>舞看见了站在门口似乎有些手足无措的马利克。</p><p>“你不进去吗？”</p><p>她问道。</p><p>对方抬起头看见她，表情更加局促：“我……我不知道我有没有资格进去悼念他。这一切都是我造成的。”</p><p>在他们停下来对话的时候，陆陆续续有穿着黑色正装、面无表情、他们认识的不认识的人从这里经过，舞稍稍挪了一步，留出了空间供人通过。</p><p>“而且，”他继续说道，“我也该跟你道歉。对不起。”</p><p>舞垂下头，没有看他，说道：“那不是你做的，你不需要为自己没有做过的事情自责、道歉。”</p><p>“就算那不是我做的，另一个人格也是因为我、从我身上诞生的。”</p><p>“他现在已经被消灭了。”</p><p>“但是……做过的事情也已经无法挽回了。”</p><p>死去的人无法复活——舞知道他想说什么。</p><p>她想了想，再次开口，这一次抬起了目光：“如果你真的想弥补什么的话，就好好地、好好地活下去吧。”</p><p>她在心里对自己说了同样的话。</p><p>每一个活着的人都分享了死者的一部分生命。</p><p>她现在感到悲伤和痛苦；但是每一天日出的时候，这些悲伤和痛苦会变轻、变淡，会被温暖的回忆逐渐取代。未来的某一天他们将以怀念而不是悲伤的语气说起这个人；更远的未来，他们或许会在别的地方再次相遇。他们理应代替离去的人继续见证这个世界，直到那一天到来。</p><p>“我们该进去了。——要是迟到，城之内也会笑话我们的。”</p><p>舞最后向青年说道，尽量拿出了轻松的语气，而后率先迈出一步，走进了这场葬礼之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“舞小姐，请教我决斗。”</p><p>眼前的女孩紧紧捏着一副卡组，朝她深深地弯下腰。</p><p>舞眨了眨眼睛，勉强摆脱了一种让她感到荒谬的熟悉感。这对兄妹表面上看完全不同，一个咋咋呼呼一个文文静静，但是有些时候又十分相似，让人移不开目光。</p><p>静香直起身子，认真地看着她，等待着答复。</p><p>舞叹了一口气，无奈地笑起来：“我很严格的，到时候可不要叫苦哦？”</p><p>女孩的眼睛亮起来：“嗯！”</p><p>“你要从他的卡组开始吗？你也知道他的赌博卡组，对于新手来说、不对，可能是对除他之外的所有人都不太友好。”</p><p>“我知道可能会有点困难，但是我还是想知道……想知道让哥哥付出了生命的决斗到底是什么。即使很困难也没有关系。”</p><p>舞长长地吐出一口气，沉默了好久之后终于下定决心，取出了自己的卡组：“那，就从现在、从这里开始好了。”</p><p>“嗯！”</p><p>她领着静香进屋，走到桌边坐下，然后示意对方在她对面的空位上坐下来。</p><p>“卡组已经有了现成的，我们直接跳过这一步，先跟你讲讲每种卡的用法吧。决斗怪兽的卡有三种……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本田和御伽为了争静香的决斗练习对象人选差点大打出手。</p><p>在他们吵架来到“决斗的事情当然还是用决斗来解决吧”的时候，杏子站了出来：“别管他们了，要不要跟我练习？”</p><p>“好呀！”</p><p>“啊，不过这款决斗盘我也不太会用。是这样戴的吗？”</p><p>“卡组是放这里吗？”</p><p>“对对，然后这里是墓地区，这里放场地魔法……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今年的樱花飘落没有多久之后，毕业季就被排上了日程。</p><p>距离毕业典礼还有一段时间，学生会的活动筹备组已经开始布置起了礼堂。</p><p> </p><p>杏子犹豫了一下，叫住了现场拿着文件走来走去、指挥苦力悬挂横幅搬运桌椅板凳的学生会成员。</p><p>“不好意思，可以多留一个座位吗？”</p><p>戴眼镜的现场负责人看起来有些为难，眉头紧皱：“我们这边的椅子和人手都不太够……”</p><p>“我可以帮忙！拜托了。我是想、我想给城之内留一个位置。”</p><p>对方愣了愣，表情缓和下来，手指在自己手上的座次表上下移，最后停在了“真崎”和“貘良”之间：“那，就在这里可以吗？我一会儿去重新打印一张座次表。”</p><p>“嗯。谢谢你。”</p><p>眼镜负责人匆忙离开之后，杏子又在礼堂中央站了一会儿。</p><p>原本空荡荡的礼堂现在显得有些拥挤。她看到入口处被一大堆女生包围的貘良；本田也偷偷摸摸混进了搬运大军之中，一手一把椅子从她身前经过，身后还有人追上来喊着“本田前辈放下我来！”；游戏手里捏着什么东西在礼堂最前方的主席台下走来走去，大概正在演练讲稿，目光跟她对上时朝她笑着打了招呼、点了点头。</p><p>一切在前行，但他们绝不会把同伴抛下，让他独自停留在死亡和过去之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海马没有参加城之内的葬礼，也没有去毕业典礼。</p><p>他忙着筹备海马乐园、开发新的决斗盘和系统、准备与另一个游戏再次决斗，在学校露脸的次数更少，与友情小队的成员也几乎再没了交集。</p><p>而城之内的名字也和他本人一起，消失在了海马的人生当中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到此刻。</p><p> </p><p>这里很安静。</p><p>跟亚图姆最后进行了一次决斗、从冥界回到现世的海马站在宇宙电梯顶端的平台上，平静地看着脚下的地球。</p><p>这是他人生中少有的，感到漫无目的甚至十分放松的时刻。他刚刚了却了一桩心事，而别的目标暂时离他仍有一段距离，因此他允许自己在这里停留短短几秒，稍事休息。</p><p>就在这时，一缕光线漏进他的视线。</p><p>海马抬起头。</p><p>他不知道自己在另一个世界待了多长时间，或者是否两个世界时间的流动也有所不同；无论如何，他恰好赶在日出之前回到了这里。</p><p>地平线的圆弧之外，巨大的恒星正在显露。</p><p>他不自觉地伸出手，不知是想遮住太过刺目的光，还是想就这样融进不断发生着裂变和聚变的星球之中。</p><p>亿万道光线穿过宇宙抵达地球，撞进山川、城市、海面、宇宙电梯，还有独自站在平台上的海马。</p><p>在这亿万道编织出白昼的金红色光线之中，有那么一束光，刺透真空和玻璃，到达他身前，越过他，牵引出一个名字：海马突兀地回忆起了一个早已死在太阳神的光辉之下、无缘见到此处风景的人。他无端地想到他，并且忽然感到一阵无解的遗憾和茫然。</p><p>他离地球和地球上的人们很远，离太阳很远，离群星很远，但一切远离都没有让他离这个人近一些。</p><p>——日出。</p><p>这样的景象每时每刻都在发生，在地球上，晨昏线掠过的地方；在遥远的宇宙中，任何有着恒星和自转的行星的地方；在人们知道的、不知道的地方。太阳总是在升起落下，没有什么特别。</p><p>城之内克也同样没有什么特别，他只是已经不在这个世界上了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 遗憾的名字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>开幕赛前一天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“城之内不见了？怎么回事？”</p>
<p>接到电话的圭平眨了眨眼睛。</p>
<p>听筒里的游戏解释了一下大概的情况：“明天是决斗联盟的开幕赛，对吧？城之内本来今天该去踩点熟悉环境和开幕式大概流程的。但是他一直没有出现在场馆现场，给他打电话也没有人接。”</p>
<p>“他总不至于为了这场决斗紧张到电话都不接吧……”</p>
<p>“嗯。我也这么想。所以想拜托你帮忙找人。”</p>
<p>“他今天……”</p>
<p>圭平把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀上，手下敲了几下键盘，很快调出了城之内的出入记录：“他今天都没有来KC大厦！”</p>
<p>“怎么会？”</p>
<p>“不仅是决斗场没有他的记录，连出入记录都没有。”</p>
<p>游戏陷入了思考：“那他还会去哪里……”</p>
<p>“我也帮忙找找看吧！游戏你先去他有可能去的地方看看，我去查一查别的记录！”</p>
<p>“嗯，谢谢你，圭平。”</p>
<p>“没事！那随时保持联络！”</p>
<p>小孩挂断电话，无视规定在走廊上小跑了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么回事？”</p>
<p>看着圭平在办公室监控室和别的地方跑上跑下，海马问道。</p>
<p>“哥哥！啊是城之内！他好像失踪了。”</p>
<p>“失踪？”</p>
<p>圭平把刚刚跟游戏沟通的内容和他自己的发现简短地汇报了一遍。</p>
<p>他的兄长听完后也皱起了眉：“他总不至于为了场决斗紧张到电话都不接。”</p>
<p>“对吧？！说不定是遇到了什么危险！被人绑架了之类的。”</p>
<p>海马明显地摆出了一副“这人难道还有什么值得绑架的价值吗”的表情：“难怪今天这么清静。”</p>
<p>他这么说着，手上倒还是按照与圭平一致的思路，首先调出了今天的决斗场数据。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他没在家。”</p>
<p>游戏去了一趟城之内家，而后跟海马两兄弟交换了情报。</p>
<p>“奇怪。他今天根本毫无踪迹……是从昨天开始就失踪了吗？”</p>
<p>“昨天？”</p>
<p>游戏回忆了一下。他昨天忙着测试他的新游戏，城之内一直在决斗场练习，他们只在午饭时短暂地碰过面。</p>
<p>圭平说：“他昨天就很正常地，离开KC，路上去买了一份半价便当，回家了。”</p>
<p>“在那之后就没有留下任何记录了吗？”</p>
<p>“目前来看是这样的。”</p>
<p>游戏吐出一口气：“那我再去别的地方看看吧，拜托你们继续检查监控记录什么的了。”</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圭平正打算检查一遍城之内昨天的决斗记录，想试着从当中发掘出一些线索；海马则坐在他的位置上陷入了沉思。</p>
<p>对他来说，城之内克也似乎只是个无关紧要的存在。他一度认为要是耳边少了这人的咋咋呼呼他的生活会更加平静，或者至少不会有任何变化。</p>
<p>但是现在看来——</p>
<p>在他还没来得及整理出任何情绪时，门被敲响了。</p>
<p>“什么事？”</p>
<p>一名戴着眼镜的干练女性推门进来，将一份报告递到了他桌上：“项目KA875昨晚记录到了一次异常数据。”</p>
<p>圭平睁大了眼睛：“项目KA875？是第三工业园区里那个探索异世界的项目吗？难道真的有其他世界与我们的世界同时存在？”</p>
<p>技术员把报告递到了办公桌上，海马拿起来随手翻阅着，圭平凑过来之后他换了右手拿报告，好让小孩也看到报告的内容。</p>
<p>越看两人的表情越奇怪；翻完了整份资料，圭平与兄长对视了一眼。</p>
<p>他重新拨通了游戏的号码：“游戏？”</p>
<p>“啊，圭平？怎么了？你们有什么线索了吗？”</p>
<p>“可以这么说。你不用去别的地方了，我们好像找到城之内了。”</p>
<p>“真的吗！他在哪里？”</p>
<p>“……另一个世界。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我已经……怎么了？”</p>
<p>“你已经死了。”</p>
<p>城之内目瞪口呆，然后下意识地看了一眼自己的身体，又小心翼翼地戳了戳自己的脸。柔软的，温热的，有触感的。</p>
<p>此时日出已经彻底让位给白天，他们都不再呈现出赤红色，也因此看上去更加真实。</p>
<p>他茫然地又看了一眼两人。海马没有说话；静香十分谨慎地也伸出手，碰了碰他的脸颊。</p>
<p>“真的是……哥哥。”</p>
<p>她好像又要哭了，但是没等城之内想出什么安慰的话来，她就匆忙收回手揉了揉眼睛，把眼泪堵了回去。</p>
<p>兄妹两人现在用几乎一样的质问目光看向海马，等待他的答案。</p>
<p>“我现在——你用了什么，死者苏生？”</p>
<p>城之内努力严肃地问道。</p>
<p>海马顿了顿，重新开口：“准确来说，这个世界的你已经死了。你——他，来自另一个世界。”</p>
<p>“那不还是死了的意思吗！”</p>
<p>“不，不是‘那个世界’。你来自一个……不同的事件造成了不同时间流向的世界。也就是所谓的平行世界。对我们来说，这个世界的你已经死去了；但是在你的那个世界当中，你还活着。”</p>
<p>总算不是变成了幽灵，城之内松了一口气。</p>
<p>“那么，”静香问道，“为什么他现在会在这里？”</p>
<p>海马看上去对无尽的问题感到十分不耐烦，不过仍然回答：“是个意外。”</p>
<p>“意外？”</p>
<p>“也可以说是实验事故。”</p>
<p>“所以到底是什么实验？”</p>
<p>海马沉默了一会儿，然后说：“你们自己去看吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不到一小时后，三人站在了距离KC总部大厦不远处的一片不知是已废弃还是正在开发的工业园区。荒无人烟的园区入口附近拉着懒散的警戒线，象征性地告诫路人这里是KC的地盘不要随意进入。城之内和静香跟在海马身后从一处没有被封锁的边缘处绕了进去。</p>
<p>“我还以为你会不屑于在这种低层建筑里放东西。”</p>
<p>城之内一边迈过一片看似废弃立体成像装置的电子元件，一边朝海马说道。他走在最前，却看上去丝毫不受脚下重重障碍物的影响，这是又一件让城之内感到费解的事。</p>
<p>“我以为你对仓库的功能有所误解，KC大厦不是我的仓库。”</p>
<p>他们一路经过了几处还未开始动工的区域，从眼下的荒芜完全无法判断未来成型后的模样；还有一个宽阔的坑洞。城之内偷空朝坑里望了一眼，几乎感到有些眩晕，最后是静香把他拉了回来。光是看着这项工程的规模就可以想象建成之后的地下设施会多么惊人。</p>
<p>海马最后来到了一栋看起来并不怎么起眼的大概是仓库的低矮建筑。</p>
<p>他们走过一条长得超乎想象的走廊，来到了一处大厅。</p>
<p>这个大厅作为仓库实在是过于奢侈了。整个室内只中间一处矗立着一台巨大的圆柱形器械，再加上附近的几个操作台；除此之外的地方都空荡荡的，从成本的角度来看并不划算。</p>
<p>走近之后，城之内才发现这台机器中央和附近漂浮着灰色和萤蓝色的粒子，以一种奇异的规律在空气中旋转、分离而后聚合。</p>
<p>他伸出手想要碰一碰这些光点。</p>
<p>海马打掉了他的手。</p>
<p>愣了一瞬之后，城之内转而怒视着海马：“干什么啊！”</p>
<p>“别碰。可能会把你卷入异世界，会被能量潮汐撕碎的。”</p>
<p>静香立刻如临大敌地把城之内往回拉了几步，让他彻底远离那些漂浮的不知名粒子。她一路上都扮演着保护者的角色，这时也不例外。</p>
<p>“所以这是什么？”</p>
<p>“KC的决斗能量、异世界及平行时空探索项目传送及数据分析装置之一。这是原型机，主要采用千年道具产生的能量运转，还有几台用其他能源、优化了底层算法的试作机在大厦那边。你还记得自己是怎么来这里的吧？”</p>
<p>海马一边介绍一边绕着机器行走，似乎在查看它的运行状况，而后向城之内抛出了一个问题。</p>
<p>城之内皱紧眉头冥思苦想了好一会儿之后，最后十分不情愿地说：“呃，说实话我不记得了。”</p>
<p>海马瞥了他一眼，目光几乎在说“我就知道”：“三天前的凌晨三点四十五分，这台机器读取了一组数据，进行了一次计划外的传送，你因为这次意外传送从你的世界来到了这个世界对应的所处位置，也就是你家。你应该还在睡觉，所以对此一无所知。当然，也可能是你本来就很迟钝，完全没有察觉到自己已经身处另一个世界。”</p>
<p>“喂，既然你知道干嘛还要问我？而且我也没有很迟钝好吗？！”</p>
<p>城之内抱怨着，但是海马的解释总算让一切微小的线索开始在他脑中串联。他想到了他那天一觉醒来时房间里厚重的灰尘。读取失败的ID卡。无法在立体影像系统里成型的真红眼。海马和游戏的异常。</p>
<p>海马继续说：“不过这次传送用掉了超出机器承受能力的能量和算力，导致了一些暂时还没能排查出的故障。我们还在想办法解决。”</p>
<p>而城之内下意识地问出了下一个问题：“……那我要怎么回去？”</p>
<p>这个问题造成了远比他预想的要更严重的效果。静香看上去像是被这个问题微微刺痛了，而就在他身边的海马静止不动，只是将目光落在操作台上，就连空气中的粒子都几乎停止运动。</p>
<p>但这只是一瞬间的错觉，海马很快回答了他的问题：“暂时还没有找到方法。而且你的耳朵是装饰品吗，我刚刚才说过，它坏掉了。”</p>
<p>“那什么时候能修好？”</p>
<p>“目前刚刚解析出过载中没有被烧毁的部分数据。”</p>
<p>“你们KC怎么效率都这么低的啊。”</p>
<p>海马毫不客气地回击道：“不然你自己看看？”</p>
<p>静香拉了拉城之内的衣袖。</p>
<p>他们绕着光柱走了一圈，在操作台之前停留了一会儿，但是的确它的设计很复杂，没有人去随手摆弄。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们在沉默中离开了这处几乎是被废弃的仓库。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>城之内梦游一般坐在了KC大厦楼下的一家咖啡厅里。</p>
<p>他抬头看了看对面的静香，她不离手的决斗盘仍然让他感到些许陌生。海马没有跟他们一起，不知是真的很忙还是只是想给这对兄妹留一些空间。不过跟他高强度相处了一段时间之后，城之内倒是确实很需要一点远离海马的空间来思考。</p>
<p>“哥哥，你在你那边的世界过得还好吗？”</p>
<p>城之内挠了挠头：“还好吧？”</p>
<p>他讲了他自己的故事，从战斗都市开始，激动的时候手舞足蹈，而静香笑着听着，就好像他们之间没有隔着任何死亡与分离一样。</p>
<p>故事在他即将参加一场决斗开幕赛前戛然而止。两人沉默了好一会儿。</p>
<p>城之内埋下头用叉子来回卷起盘子里已经冷下来有些僵硬的意面，但是完全没有胃口，最后终于开口问道：“所以，你为什么要去海滩来着？”</p>
<p>静香怔了怔，语气里带着怀念：“哥哥，你还记得小时候有一次你带我去看海吗？”</p>
<p>“啊……！啊啊！我记得。怎么会忘！”</p>
<p>“我来了童实野，本来是要去决斗联盟的开幕赛，但是比赛取消了，所以我想着可以做点别的，就坐早上的第一趟巴士去了海边。我没想到会看到你们。但我很开心。真的。”</p>
<p>然后她又有些好奇地问道：“你呢？你跟海马社长在海边是……？”</p>
<p>城之内忽然语塞：“呃。我们在，约会？”</p>
<p>静香眨了眨眼睛：“约会？哇，去海边看日出吗？好浪漫。……等等。你们是什么时候在一起的？”</p>
<p>“在一起”这个词组听起来非常怪异，很难把它跟他们目前的状况联系在一起。城之内又想了想：“昨天？不过仔细一想，约会之类的可能是他堵我嘴的借口吧？”</p>
<p>“借口？”</p>
<p>城之内又理了理从莫名其妙被海马关在决斗场开始一直到刚才发生的一切：“就是，应该是，海马他从最开始就不想告诉我我来自另一个世界，也不想我知道这个世界的‘我’已经死了。呃，我也不知道他具体想要隐瞒的是什么，反正他不想我继续追究。诶，也不对……”</p>
<p>静香看起来也非常茫然，皱紧眉头思考了好久。</p>
<p>城之内丢下叉子，靠在身后的椅背上：“算了，不想了。我直接去问他好了。”</p>
<p>说完之后他又觉得这实在是个紧迫的问题，于是站起了身。静香没有惊讶地质疑他“现在就去？”，而是略带担忧地问道：“需要我跟你一起去吗？”</p>
<p>城之内摇了摇头。</p>
<p>她想了想，最后认真地说：“那，我也去找游戏先生了！在决斗方面还有好多事情想跟他请教。有什么事你可以随时找我们。”</p>
<p>“嗯！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们道过别，走出咖啡厅，静香朝KC大楼的方向走去，而城之内在门口呆呆地站着，目送着女孩的背影没入大楼的旋转门之后好一会儿才终于也迈出脚步。</p>
<p>这个童实野看上去与他的那一个没什么不同：同样的街道，车辆，决斗者，广告牌。</p>
<p>一边漫无目的地走着，城之内也漫无目的地想着。虽说要去找海马，但他还没有想好要跟他说什么。而且也不确定现在海马有没有空听他讲话。</p>
<p>海马并不是个很难猜透的人——虽然他决斗的战术难以捉摸、时常出人意料；也从来不屑于隐瞒。</p>
<p>不，不对。这是他所知道的那个海马，他那个世界的海马，而不是这一个。可是这个海马会有什么不一样吗？难道海马濑人会因为城之内克也的死亡而有所改变吗？</p>
<p>他路过了一家卡牌商店，似乎正在进行促销活动，门口的柠檬魔导女孩笑着塞给他传单，但是他忘记了伸手去接。</p>
<p>游荡了一会儿，他发现自己正站在之前凑合过了一晚的公园。今天没有下雨，整个公园的色调都因此显得明快起来，公园不知某处的喷泉水声也不再被雨声掩盖。</p>
<p>他找到了那张长椅，坐了下来，发起了呆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知过去了多久，一个人走到了他身前，阴影遮盖住了他脚下的地面。</p>
<p>城之内抬起头，不出意外地看到了童实野的唯一认证统治者企业家。</p>
<p>海马在长椅的另一端、他身边坐了下来，但是两人都没有说话。</p>
<p>直到他们周遭的影子又偏斜了几度，城之内觉得他必须说点什么打破这样的沉默，于是开口，语气尽量轻松：“所以，这也算是约会吗？”</p>
<p>“如果你觉得是那就是。随你怎么想。”</p>
<p>“喂，这是随我怎么想的事情吗？”</p>
<p>“所以你想的是什么？”</p>
<p>“好吧。那我觉得不是约会。你差点害死我，还把我关起来。喜欢一个人不该是这样的。”</p>
<p>海马沉默了一会儿，然后再次开口了：“我的确想过杀死你。”</p>
<p>城之内汗毛倒竖，差点站起来。不仅为这句话，更因为他非常清楚海马如果想要杀死一个人，那么这个人不会有机会活到第二天。</p>
<p>“你真是个疯子。所以你大费周章追捕我，就是为了杀掉我？不过我现在还活着。怎么，你改主意了？”</p>
<p>这一次海马倒是十分坦诚地承认了：“对，我改主意了。”</p>
<p>城之内等着他说下去，海马也没有让他失望：“我需要你活着。我需要你留下来，留在这里。”</p>
<p>他又停顿了一下，最后说道：“我需要……你。”</p>
<p>城之内的大脑一片空白。他干笑着：“哈。这句话听上去像是一句告白。”</p>
<p>“如果你想把它当作告白，那么它可以是告白。”</p>
<p>“我？这应该是我决定的事情吗？你难道不知道你自己的心情吗？”</p>
<p>“我不知道。”</p>
<p>“你怎么会不知道？海马，这是你的心情，你的想法——”</p>
<p>遥远的、时隐时现的水声忽然放大，应该是喷泉恰巧在此时启动了。海马的声音几乎被水声冲刷干净、不留痕迹，但是城之内仍然听到了。</p>
<p>“我怎么会知道？你已经死了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 日出之前</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>躺在海马家客房十分舒适的大床上，城之内翻来覆去地想着今天下午在公园里海马的话。</p>
<p>朝他伸出的手。吻。看向他的、带着不可思议的隐忧的目光。</p>
<p>因为“你”已经死了，所以我无从判断那到底是爱欲还是遗憾和悔恨。</p>
<p>海马说他不懂自己的感情，但城之内也同样感到茫然——困住海马的人不是他。他只是个恰好来到了这个世界的局外人，没有资格、也不应该被卷入这个海马濑人和城之内克也之间的漩涡。这个海马看着他，却看不见他；他看见的是这个世界的、两年前死在翼神龙的光辉之下、不复存在的城之内克也。</p>
<p>不管这个海马有着什么样的感情，那都不是指向他的，不是他应该接收的。</p>
<p>但是。</p>
<p>城之内在床上瘫成了大字型，柔顺剂的橙花香味还有睡衣的柔软布料团住他的思绪。</p>
<p>但是他希望海马能看见他。这是从他们第一次相遇开始城之内就一直在通过各种手段想方设法得到的东西：海马的目光。现在他轻易得到它了，海马看着他就好像下一秒他就会消失一样，可他仍然并不感到满足。他想要更多吗？他能得到更多吗？</p>
<p>这本该是个转瞬即逝的、无关紧要的问题，可它正在生长，像某种藤蔓，攀附着他的心脏，最终遮盖住他的视野，将他拽入了沉眠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>城之内获得了一个假身份。</p>
<p>这个假身份目前还不能在正式的大赛上露面，不过KC系统内部倒是都对这个身份开了绿灯，包括使用决斗场的资格——这是他最常用的一项。他的卡组没有被没收，用海马的话来说就是“你那堆凡骨卡组没有足够干扰世界秩序的能量，也没有研究价值”。</p>
<p>平时他的时间也大多都在决斗场消磨掉了，与AI和远程对手决斗，毕竟他也没有别的事情可做。真红眼在他身上，不过他思考再三还是没有把它放进卡组，“以免进一步增强粒子的不稳定性、给立体影像系统带来负担”，这也是海马的说法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海马不让他在大厦的其他地方到处乱跑，所以在他特别不想决斗的时候他会闯进海马的办公室骚扰他。他发现这里的沙发软硬适中，温度和湿度永远保持在十分宜人的水平，海马工作的时候无人打扰，敲击键盘的声音更是十分理想的白噪音，于是决定把这里当作午休地点。办公室的主人默许了他的行为。第二次从沙发上醒来时城之内发现办公室这一边的窗帘不知何时被拉上了，而且不知何时被换成了遮光的布料；第三次醒来时旁边的小桌上摆着茶点。羊羹有些甜，但是配上绿茶又刚刚好。</p>
<p>海马就是以这样一种不动声色的方式诡异地将两人的生活糅合在了一起——虽然某种意义上宣称了自己的心意，但海马没有做出过任何侵入城之内空间、让他感到不适的举动；事实上城之内才是偶尔越界的那个。更诡异的是城之内毫无障碍地迅速适应了这一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过让城之内不爽的是他的行动范围被严格限定在童实野市内，想去任何不是海马家或者KC大厦的地方都需要向海马汇报。</p>
<p>对此城之内用拍进餐盘的华夫饼表示了抗议：“你是不是还打算在我身上装一个报警器？？？”</p>
<p>海马竟然真的思考了一秒钟。这是如此漫长的一秒钟，但是当他们两人都重新坐回餐桌时盘子里的华夫饼和枫糖浆还没有凉。海马回答：“不用了，童实野有足够多的监控摄像头。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好处是他住在海马家，不需要再为了房租或其他生活开支焦头烂额，一时之间甚至让他有些不习惯。他问过海马这些钱他该怎么支付，对方的回答是“钱就不用考虑了，等我处理好你这个身份的银行账户问题再说。而且你目前在决斗场作为远程决斗练习对象和系统测试对象的薪资我会按小时支付给你。”</p>
<p>城之内还想告诉他不用这么麻烦，这个假身份他大概也不会用多久，毕竟他不会留在这里太长时间。但是最后他没有问，因为海马那天心情似乎不太好，而且他自己也开始怀疑他到底能不能——想不想，回去原来的世界了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一开始的时候海马不让他见任何人。</p>
<p>他唯一可以讲话的对象是已经知道情况的游戏和静香。一周之后就只剩下了游戏，因为静香必须回家了——虽然她很不情愿就这么离开，还让城之内走之前一定再联系她。</p>
<p>随着时间推移，一个月过去，他身上的限制似乎有所放松，一直以显眼或不显眼的方式跟在他身边的保镖或监视者的数量也在逐渐减少。城之内原本对此没什么意见，直到某一天他在海马家的花园散步时。</p>
<p>身后传来异常的响动，回过头的一瞬间他就被黑布罩住头遮住了视线。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……我就知道！我就说谁能在海马的大本营绑架我。”</p>
<p>看清坐在他对面、抱着胸、脸上挂着得意洋洋的笑容的圭平时，城之内在心里翻了个白眼。</p>
<p>他对面坐着的小孩把椅子往前挪了挪。他长大了一些，但是坐在椅子上双脚依然够不到地面，正无意地不耐烦地晃晃荡荡。</p>
<p>他们此时正处在某个没有窗户的黑暗房间里，墙角堆着几个纸箱、立着一个空书柜，除此之外只有他们所在的位置有一张桌子两把椅子。城之内随意打量了一下周围环境就把目光放回了对面的小孩身上。他不需要太仔细地去研究这里有什么可以利用来帮助他逃跑的东西，因为他相信圭平并不是真的打算把他关在这里。</p>
<p>小孩说：“哥哥的这批保镖实在是不够专注也不够专业。以为在海马家就能放松一些，实在是太大意了。”</p>
<p>“那是因为他们也没想到会在海马本人家里遇袭。”</p>
<p>“真正的保镖应该时刻保持警惕。毕竟要是这一次再把你弄丢或者害你出什么事，我们就不知道还能去哪里找回来了。”</p>
<p>说这话的时候，小孩得意的笑脸略微消退了一些。城之内看着他，但是不太确定对方到底知道什么。海马没有跟他提起过圭平，也没有给他设立过和圭平相关的条款。虽然住在海马家的时候他时常能听到兄弟二人的电话。他倒也没有故意偷听，只是海马并没有特意掩盖他的通话对象。</p>
<p>“所以，你知道我是谁？”</p>
<p>“当然了。虽然哥哥不打算让我知道，不过我调查出来了！”</p>
<p>城之内抱着最后一线希望问道：“调查出什么？”</p>
<p>圭平清了清嗓子，说：“调查出你不是这个世界的城之内。我知道你来自某个平行世界。我还找到了哥哥放那台坏掉的原型机的仓库，还有KC存储相关资料的服务器。”</p>
<p>然后小孩又强调了一下：“哥哥什么都没有告诉我。是我自己发现的。”</p>
<p>城之内拍了拍他的头：“很厉害。”</p>
<p>被莫名其妙绑来这个地方的怒火已经消退得差不多了。更何况这也算是一件能让海马吃瘪的事情，通常对这样的事情城之内来者不拒义不容辞。城之内已经在心里开始盘算今天见到海马之后应该怎么用这件事去嘲笑他了。</p>
<p>圭平叹了口气：“不过我也不知道哥哥为什么不想告诉我。我本来也不想这样的，但是他最近真的松懈太多了。”</p>
<p>“可能是怕吓到你？我自己知道这个消息的时候都吓了一跳……”</p>
<p>小孩撇了撇嘴：“你有什么好怕的。你又不是鬼魂，或者真的死掉然后复活成了僵尸。”</p>
<p>“这倒也是。”城之内干笑着。</p>
<p>小孩沉默了一下，这一次表情彻底沉了下去，避开了他的目光，再次开口：“对不起……如果我那时候能早点注意到通讯系统的问题……如果能早点准备好医生。”</p>
<p>城之内愣了一秒才反应过来他在说什么。他在向另一个城之内道歉。</p>
<p>“你不用跟我道歉。我，呃，怎么说呢，毕竟严格来说我活下来了。”</p>
<p>“啊。也对。不过。我也不知道，我真的很抱歉。”</p>
<p>小孩的头埋得很低。</p>
<p>城之内站起身，隔着桌子尽力抱了抱他，拍了拍他的背：“如果我——他，听到了，也一定会原谅你的。而且，不管怎么说这都已经过去了，对吧？”</p>
<p>“但我还是想做点什么……”</p>
<p>“也不用特意做什么啦。啊不过你可以帮忙修一修那个把我弄到这里来的机器。或者可以催一催海马让他把机器赶快修好？让我能赶快回去？”</p>
<p>圭平表情严肃地点了点头，然后又想到了什么，问道：“你不能留下来吗？”</p>
<p>城之内又愣住了。</p>
<p>留下。这是他的选项之一吗？</p>
<p>这一个月以来他被海马和他与海马之间的距离搅得心神不宁，全然没有想过还有这么一个可能性。在这里的生活事实上跟他原来的生活没有太大的差别，甚至可以说更好：他每天决斗；海马则扮演着一个十分体贴的角色，处理好了一切他想到的、没想到的事情，对他除旅游和见人之外的要求几乎是有求必应。</p>
<p>但是每当他看到自己假身份上那个陌生的名字，在商店街看到熟人却只能假装不认识远远绕开，想跟人说话新手机的通讯录里只有海马一个联系人。</p>
<p>圭平见他久不回答，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，提醒他回神：“城之内？”</p>
<p>“……抱歉。我还没有想过这个问题。”</p>
<p>“没关系！慢慢来嘛！反正机器现在也还没修好。我真的很希望你能留下来，哥哥一定也是这么想的。”</p>
<p>“那好。我会呃，考虑一下的。”</p>
<p>他站起身。</p>
<p>不知道他在这里待了多久，总之他感到浑身都有些僵硬，伸了个懒腰，然后走向这里唯一的一扇门边，握住了把手。门纹丝不动。他转头看向圭平。</p>
<p>小孩歉意地朝他笑了笑，拎着黑色的头套举到他眼前：“呃，我送你出去？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>圭平把他带回了童实野的市中心。当然，是在给他蒙上头罩以后。</p>
<p>直到下车他才扯下了头上的黑布。</p>
<p>海马兄弟的效率很高，城之内注意到跟着他的保镖已经与白天的那一批不同了。在这一个月的时间他与这一批保镖混得很熟，尤其是当中不太遵守行业规则的那几个。在心里替他们遗憾了一会儿之后，他迈步，随意地踏上了某条让他既感到熟悉又感到怪异的街道。</p>
<p>他很快来到了他父亲的住所——他原本的住所。一栋低矮简陋的二层公寓，楼下不远处有一片荒凉的小花园，沙坑、秋千和跷跷板上的小孩早已撤退回家，现在空荡荡的。</p>
<p>他踩着楼梯向上走，金属构造的阶梯不同于木制或水泥，让他的脚步几乎是悬在半空。</p>
<p>公寓楼的隔音很差。远在门外他都能听到内里传来的噪音，电视里播放着赛马的直播，解说员充满激情的喊声混杂着他父亲的咒骂，还有玻璃与别的东西碰撞的清脆声响。</p>
<p>几分钟过去，他又听到一声熟悉的“吱呀”，是家里的旧沙发每次有人坐上去或者离开时会发出的声音。</p>
<p>他伸出手想敲门。这是一个对他来说十分陌生的动作，从前即使父亲在家他也会自己用钥匙。</p>
<p>但是电视里忽然传来一阵疯狂的欢呼，解说拖长了声调语速更快。屋内传来更加刺耳的咒骂声和玻璃碰撞声。犹豫了一下之后，他最终还是放下了手，插进兜里，走下了楼梯，茫然地再次走上了童实野的街道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>几步之后，跟着他的保镖又不见了。</p>
<p>城之内叹了口气：这次又是什么？他四处张望了一下想确认一下是不是他们藏得比较好，但是忽然看到了一个人：“海马？你怎么在这里？”</p>
<p>“我找城之内。”</p>
<p>城之内有些迷惑地用手指了指自己：“不是就在你面前吗？”</p>
<p>“不，不是你，我找——我的那个城之内。”</p>
<p>“我的”。这个所有格让城之内无言了半晌。他好不容易才摆脱它落在听觉当中产生的奇妙热度，仔细看了看眼前的海马。对方以他十分熟悉的、居高临下的目光看着他，于是城之内忽然领悟了：这是“他的”海马，来自他自己的世界的那一个。没有任何证据或依据，他就是知道。</p>
<p>城之内清了清嗓子：“你是来自另一个世界对吧？你想找的是你那个世界的城之内对吧？——就是我啊！真的！”</p>
<p>海马抬头看了一眼此刻盘踞在黑暗之中的公寓楼，而后转头问道：“你怎么证明？”</p>
<p>“因为这个世界已经没有城之内克也了。他已经死了。”</p>
<p>城之内说。讲自己的名字、自己的死讯，感觉很奇怪，不过海马瞬间变得无法解读的怪异表情带给他的短暂胜利感和愉悦迅速压下了这种怪异。</p>
<p>“……已经死了？”</p>
<p>“没错。看不太出来对吧。”</p>
<p>城之内吐出一口气，抬起头望向远处。某个广告灯牌闪烁了一下亮起，黑魔导师徒和真红眼依次出现而后消失，像落回池中的喷泉水流。</p>
<p>“我知道，这个世界看起来跟我们的那一个没什么不同。即使没有我一切好像也都没什么变化。”</p>
<p>然后他又想到，要是没有了海马，这个世界大概会变得很不一样吧。是他一手创造了立体影像系统，将KC带领至娱乐产业的巅峰；童实野是他的城市；他改变了决斗、改变了世界。他无法想象一个没有海马的世界会是什么样子。</p>
<p>但海马的目光丝毫没有从他身上移开。他放冷了声音，几乎是低声怒吼着：“你在开什么玩笑？‘没什么不同’‘没什么变化’？你缺席比赛导致我赔了1.2亿违约金。”</p>
<p>“1、1.2亿？！”</p>
<p>“这是给赞助商的违约金的数额。我还没有算上要给主办场馆和服务提供商的部分，紧急投入平行世界项目研发的资金和启动机器的能量费用，还有我来这里期间可能造成的损失。”</p>
<p>城之内的大脑和他的表情一起陷入了一片空白：“这、这么多？！这要多久才能还清……”</p>
<p>“所以我建议你赶紧收拾好东西准备滚回去还债。”</p>
<p>“现在吗？！”</p>
<p>“那你还要等什么？”</p>
<p>“呃。”</p>
<p>城之内卡住了。</p>
<p>海马双手抱胸，等着他回答。</p>
<p>回去？现在？但他还没有想好。他刚刚还在思考要不要留下来——</p>
<p>当他的大脑开始为了近在眼前的重要抉择飞速运转时，眼前的人忽然亮了起来。</p>
<p>“等等。你怎么在发光？”</p>
<p>粒子从海马身上逸散开，城之内下意识地伸出手想戳一戳那些漂浮在空中的萤火虫。</p>
<p>海马毫不客气地一下子拍掉了城之内伸过来的手，看了一眼自己的手表：“别碰我。我让圭平设置了待在这边的时长，现在到时间我必须回去了。”</p>
<p>“这么快？！等等，你不是来带我回去的吗？”</p>
<p>“我没法带你回去，我们试过了，不行。你的数据缺失了一部分，无法进行传送。”</p>
<p>“缺失了什么啊？！”</p>
<p>“你自己去找吧。你的狗鼻子这么灵，我想不至于找不到回家的路。记下这个坐标，8161-691。”</p>
<p>“8——再来一遍行吗？！喂，海马！”</p>
<p>但海马只是看了他一眼，而后转开目光，消失在了光芒中。</p>
<p>城之内呆呆地看着眼前空荡荡的街道。</p>
<p>他伸出去又被拍开的手还没来得及收回，此时尴尬地落在半空，无处安放。</p>
<p>同他的手一样无处安放的还有尚未彻底散去的粒子，咒语一般回响在他耳边的数字，如同重力撕扯着他的选择。拉住他的海马，拍开他的海马。</p>
<p>留下，还是离开？</p>
<p>他该怎么办？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 画地为牢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>城之内回去的时候海马正在沙发上看书。</p>
<p>在橙黄色的灯光下，他戴着眼镜，嘴唇紧抿，眉毛微微皱起，因为专注而显得有些遥远。这个画面像一片燃烧殆尽的羽毛落在心脏上的灰尘，有些痒，带着余温，让城之内想打喷嚏，又想立刻把这些珍贵的灰尘放进玻璃盒子里装饰起来。</p>
<p>海马注意到了他，在他走近之后摘下了眼镜。奇怪的是，他看着他的目光依然接近温柔。那竟然不是灯光和玻璃施加在他身上的错觉吗？</p>
<p>然后城之内又想到了那个消失在荧光粒子之中的、“他的”海马——他从来没有也绝不会用这样的目光看他。</p>
<p>“呃……晚上好？”</p>
<p>海马问道：“你去了哪里？”</p>
<p>城之内决定先发制人认罪：“我去了我家。呃，应该是我爸的公寓。现在也不能说是我家吧。”</p>
<p>从海马的表情来看他并不是完全不知情。城之内撇了撇嘴。被监视的感觉怎样都不好受，哪怕对方是出于好意。</p>
<p>不过还好，海马没有继续纠结他干了什么、遇到了谁，而是合上书，转身从沙发上拿出了一摞文件。</p>
<p>城之内走到沙发上坐下了，一手随意地搭在沙发背上，等着海马一样一样把东西呈现到他眼前。</p>
<p>他心不在焉地问道：“这些是什么？”</p>
<p>“新的身份证件。”</p>
<p>原本心思没在这里的城之内从沙发上捡起一张卡片之后立刻就呆住了：“是我的？”</p>
<p>“不然呢？”</p>
<p>他的名字。他的照片。他的身份。是他，“城之内克也”，而不是别的什么人。</p>
<p>“你不用再靠假身份和假名在这里活下去了。”</p>
<p>海马说，毫不躲闪地看向他。</p>
<p>城之内只好埋下头假装翻看着摊开在沙发上的其他东西：身份证件。银行卡，电话卡。决斗者注册资料。KC的合同。它们在灰蓝色的绒布之上穿针引线，整齐的，不整齐的，轻易地缝补、续接出一个人的存在，他与世界之间的隔膜似乎变得薄了一些。</p>
<p>他可以在这里活下去。</p>
<p>他很想在这里活下去。</p>
<p>城之内依然没有跟海马对视，一样一样收拾好了所有文件，叠成一摞，对海马说：“……谢谢你。”</p>
<p>“你还需要什么？”</p>
<p>“我想不到别的了。”</p>
<p>“我想也是。”</p>
<p>对方的语气过于理所当然，城之内条件发射地又埋下头开始思考他可以从哪里开始挑刺——让海马称心如意绝不是他的人生信条。不过在条件反射之后他忽然又想到，他已经决定离开了，再拥有更多属于自己的东西又有什么意义呢？他现在完全可以说是在利用海马，这种行为已经足够混帐了。</p>
<p>他不应该再做更多混账的事情了。</p>
<p>海马似乎注意到了他的表情变化：“怎么了？”</p>
<p>在接下来的一整晚还有之后的很多个夜晚，城之内无数次地回忆起这个时刻，无数次感到自己罪大恶极，但一切都没能阻止他在那一刻脱口而出：“我可以吻你吗？”</p>
<p>意识到自己说了什么之后他立刻就脸红了，举起双手作出一个接近投降的姿势，正准备将刚才的话撤回。</p>
<p>海马已经一步跨过了他们之间的距离，抓住了他的一只手，用另一只手扶住他的后脑勺，倾身压住了他的嘴唇。于是最后一丝不确定也被蚕食殆尽，在那一瞬间城之内就知道他需要这个吻，或许这一个海马也是一样。</p>
<p>资料夹从城之内的手里滑下，卡片飞出，纸页振翅逃离，但是两人都无暇顾及眼下这场小小的越狱。海马捧着他的脸，而城之内一手环住了他的腰，两人之间的距离无限缩短，直到他们沉入这个吻，嘴角，牙齿，舌头颤抖着相互靠近，轻微分开之后又再次紧贴。互相接触的嘴唇像是锚，或者重力的源头，在这个亲吻当中他们不断向对方跌落，直到氧气耗尽。</p>
<p>在失事坠地之前——在自己的理智彻底断线之前，城之内抽开了身，按住海马的胸口用力把他推开。</p>
<p>“对不起。”</p>
<p>“为什么要道歉？”</p>
<p>城之内茫然地看了一眼满地的文件，张嘴，合上，最后再一次开口：“谢谢你的好意。但是我，但是我不能留下来。”</p>
<p>海马的表情慢慢变了。</p>
<p>有一瞬间，他像极了城之内梦境当中那个站在岸边、漠然地看着他被淹没的海马。而城之内忽然——迟钝地，意识到，被困住的那个人从来都不是自己。</p>
<p>他搜肠刮肚继续想法打破滞重的气氛：“呃。对不起，给你添麻烦了……害你白忙了这么久！我应该早些想清楚的……”</p>
<p>“没关系。我早该想到的。”</p>
<p>海马好像笑了笑。</p>
<p>城之内挠了挠头，隐约感到一丝不妙：“是、是吗？你——”</p>
<p>四个神出鬼没的黑衣人从他身后冒了出来，架住了他的双臂，一瞬间就将他置入了完全无法逃脱也无法还手的境地。</p>
<p>反应过来发生了什么的城之内破口大骂：“喂！海马！混账！放开我！”</p>
<p>另一人上前取下了他的决斗盘和卡组交给了海马。</p>
<p>一路上他踢打着架住自己的人尝试挣脱，但是对方脚步稳健、纹丝不动，他的挣扎毫无用处，最后反倒是城之内自己觉得骂人口干舌燥、被扯住的手臂肌肉生疼主动放弃了。</p>
<p>大概几分钟之后，他们来到了海马宅花园里的工具间地下。黑衣人把他扔了进去，而后迅速关门上锁。城之内被松开之后立刻就爬起身冲向门口，但是无奈还是慢了一步，眼睁睁听着锁舌卡死。他不死心地扯了扯门把手，又踹了好几脚门，结果只是脚趾发疼，而大门仍然屹立不倒。</p>
<p>接着他四处打量了一圈想找到有没有什么可以利用的东西，却越看越觉得有些眼熟：这间房间似乎就是圭平带他来过的那一个，不禁有些后悔之前没有仔细研究过这里。</p>
<p>海马的脸出现在了门口的小窗里。这大概是用于监视内里情形的玻璃窗，十分厚实，但是隔着玻璃又能十分清晰地看到对面的情形。</p>
<p>城之内立刻忘了探索这个房间冲了上去，继续大骂：“混账！亏我之前还觉得你是个好人！”</p>
<p>海马似乎冷笑了一下：“我一开始就该把你关起来。”</p>
<p>隔着狭窄的玻璃窗，他的声音有些失真，不过丝毫没有妨碍城之内的怒火被进一步点燃：“你说什么！”</p>
<p>玻璃窗对面的海马竟然极其富有耐心地重复了一遍：“我一开始就该把你关起来而不是放任你在这个世界里游荡。我早该知道你不会愿意留下来。”</p>
<p>“当然不会！我没空跟你演戏！假的就是假的，我不是——我不是你的城之内！”</p>
<p>海马像是被他的话刺了一下，皱了皱眉：“你本来不需要知道你不是。”</p>
<p>“什么叫‘你不需要知道’？难道那天我们没有在海边撞见静香的话，你就打算一直瞒着我不让我知道我其实来自另一个世界吗？”</p>
<p>海马十分干脆地承认了：“没错。我本来的计划就是处理好所有跟你的身份相关的问题之后再放你出来。”</p>
<p>“然后假装我的死亡，不对，不是我的，‘城之内’从来没有死去过吗？”</p>
<p>城之内无比讨厌自己的舌头和转得不够快的脑子。他的思维迟钝，舌头打结，一时之间竟然拴住了对海马的怒火。</p>
<p>海马沉默了一会儿，然后开口，近乎自言自语：“你本来不该就这么死去。”</p>
<p>他的话太沉重了。城之内想要说些什么，却不知道他是该继续指责眼前的海马、提醒他搞清楚讲话对象还是该安慰他。</p>
<p>海马的目光重新落到他身上：“知道你的来历——知道你的那个世界之后我就在想到底是因为什么。为什么你活下去了而他没有。”</p>
<p>“所以你找到原因了吗？”</p>
<p>“没有。”</p>
<p>为什么在一个世界里城之内活了下来，在另一个世界却死去了？他们是同一个人。不同的人。他可能会活下来，也或者会死去。城之内觉得头痛欲裂。或许那并不是真实的疼痛，但他仍然感到手指发僵，喉咙发紧：“也许本来就没有。”</p>
<p>海马似乎发出了一声嘲讽般的笑。</p>
<p>“然后我想原因是什么也不重要了。这是一个错误。也许这就是这个世界弥补差错的方式，它把你送到了这里。”</p>
<p>“我不是——”</p>
<p>我不是什么“补偿”！城之内想冲着海马的脸大喊，但是他们的对话被急匆匆跑过来的保镖之一打断了。</p>
<p>“社长！”</p>
<p>海马不耐烦地回过头去：“什么事？”</p>
<p>那人小声又语速极快地说着什么，隔着玻璃城之内听不太真切，只捕捉到了几个关键词：系统被入侵、数据锁定、权限。</p>
<p>“这种事情你们完全可以联系副社长解决。”</p>
<p>在又一串连续冗长的理由陈述之后，海马的表情也略微沉下来，看了一眼玻璃窗内的城之内，说：“看好他。”</p>
<p>然后他迈步离开了，风衣后摆隔着玻璃窗甩了城之内一脸，任凭他在小囚房里大喊大叫让他滚回来也没再回头。</p>
<p>城之内愤怒地锤了一拳玻璃，关节被硌得生疼。他瞪了大门好久，最后还是只能找了一处看来比较干净的地面一屁股坐了下去，开始策划逃脱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手机——没有信号，不出意外。海马当然不会留这么明显的漏洞给他。</p>
<p>门——金属的，很坚固，外面还有人看守。</p>
<p>屋子内部——倒是有桌子和椅子，不过也都是固定在地上的，凭借他的力气无法拆除加以利用；角落里的纸箱他也挨个打开检查了，只在其中一个里面找到了一本遗漏的旧式决斗盘使用说明书。城之内思考了一下捧着说明书站在门口向两名保镖朗读把他们烦死的可能性，觉得实在是很小，于是放弃了。</p>
<p>他又恶狠狠地踢了两脚门，咒骂了几句。</p>
<p>门外的保镖之一注意到了他的不满，隔着玻璃窗放话：“死心吧，你就是死在里面我们也不会放你出来——嗷！”</p>
<p>但他旁边的另一名保镖捅了一下他，打断了他不过脑子的发言：“你傻吗？他要是死了我们上哪里去跟社长交代？！”</p>
<p>“呃。”</p>
<p>“总之你闭嘴少说两句就行了。而且说话不用这么大声。”</p>
<p>“……好好好。”</p>
<p>城之内正准备再骂几句，听完他们的对话忽然又有了一个主意。</p>
<p>他在屋子里踱步走了一会儿，深呼吸之后，找了一块看起来没那么脏的地面，躺了下去：“啊！救命啊！我的心脏、心脏好痛——”</p>
<p>呃，演技还需要再提升一下。他在心里给自己勉强打了个及格分，祈祷着能够骗住门外的保镖。</p>
<p>在这里听不清外面的人说了什么，假装痛苦挣扎的间隙城之内瞥了一眼小玻璃窗，发现保镖也正朝门里望着。</p>
<p>于是他更大声地喊着：“我要死了！”</p>
<p>同时在地上滚了五圈。</p>
<p>呃，好像有点夸张了。他往回滚了一圈，停在了一个距离门口不算太远的位置，一动不动，绷紧了浑身的肌肉，等待着。</p>
<p>门锁轻微响动的声音如同天籁。</p>
<p>一个人从他背后靠近，悉悉索索的衣料摩擦声被说话的声音掩盖了一些，是哪个话多的家伙，似乎正回头跟同事商量：“喂，他不会真的——”</p>
<p>城之内翻过身，一脚将他扫倒在地，借着对方倒下的势头狠狠给了他的鼻子一拳。</p>
<p>保镖之一飙着鼻血飞了出去；另一名保镖见势不妙已经决定抛弃同伴把门关上继续困住城之内，至少保证看守任务成功，但是晚了一步，城之内已经冲了过去扒住了门缝，用整个身体封住了对方最后一丝完成任务的奢望。</p>
<p>保镖想关门，城之内堵在了门口；僵持了几秒之后，保镖决定先解决城之内，于是放手放任门开、城之内从门里钻出来。</p>
<p>他摆好了架势正准备跟城之内决战，眼神之中似乎还有些犹豫，或许还在盘算着该用什么力道出手或者之后该怎么向领导解释。</p>
<p>而城之内……城之内握住了门把手，恶狠狠地把整扇门甩到了保镖脸上！</p>
<p>一声闷响之后，第二名保镖也倒在了地上，额头鼻子发红，显然被撞得不轻，立刻陷入了昏迷。</p>
<p>身后传来响动，刚刚那名进入房间查探城之内情况的保镖爬了起来，城之内转身看到了他，目光对上，城之内叹了一口气，又恶狠狠地补了一拳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>走出仓库的时候他吓了一跳——门口坐着另一名保镖。</p>
<p>不过在警戒了一瞬间之后他就意识到这家伙已经睡着了，头略微歪向一边，甚至还打着鼾。</p>
<p>城之内差点笑出声，又担心把人吵醒，赶紧捂住了嘴，蹑手蹑脚穿过了仓库和花园，重新回到了海马的宅子附近。</p>
<p>一切都很安静。时间大概已经过了凌晨，也难怪保镖都困得睡着了。</p>
<p>空气中充满了湿润的泥土的气息，但那大概只是因为这附近有很多在地下根茎盘错的植物，倒并没有要下雨的样子。</p>
<p>这一整天发生了太多事情，一切都显得格外漫长。看了一眼时间发现仅仅过去了几个小时，城之内反而觉得有些意外。</p>
<p>接下来要干什么呢？</p>
<p>他想了想，拿出手机——这里总算有信号了。联系人一栏里仍然只有海马一个人。他从鼻子里发出一声嘲笑，恶狠狠地选择了删除联系人，然后想了想，拨通了另一个他熟记于心的号码。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我要详细的汇报。”</p>
<p>坐在前往KC的车上，海马打通了电话，并在对方接听之后省去打招呼直截了当地下了命令。</p>
<p>时间已经很晚，但是电话对面的项目负责人听起来仍然十分精神抖擞：“3小时52分之前项目KA895的系统又记录到了一次异常数据，KA895的系统是在之前的基础之上迭代的，不过还没有开始正式投入实验，我们本来以为是失误，但是排除了所有可能的故障原因之后发现该次数据没有异常，呃，不是，是这次异常数据并不是机器故障造成的，呃，就是——”</p>
<p>“这次异常数据的来源是？”</p>
<p>“可能来自其他平行世界。与上一次的异常数据波动相似，也就是说有另一名平行世界来客。这个人在这里待了大概2小时30分就离开了。目前我们的推测是这一次来到这个世界的人与上一次来到这里的人来自同一个世界。……呃，有点拗口。”</p>
<p>但海马明白了她的意思，继续问道：“系统被入侵又是怎么回事？跟这次异常数据有什么关联？”</p>
<p>对方清了清嗓子，艰难地开口：“我们想要继续追查系统数据的时候发现KA895整个项目被锁定了。”</p>
<p>“然后这个锁定了整个项目、入侵系统的人拥有的权限很高，你们尝试解除锁定的时候触发了系统警报导致KC的内部系统进入了警戒模式。”</p>
<p>“是的。”</p>
<p>“我明白了。”</p>
<p>对方欣慰地叹了口气，大概是在庆幸自己没有因为工作失误或者处事不当被责骂开除，而后继续说道：“我们联系了副社长，但是他的权限也不足。所以不得已只好联系社长您了。”</p>
<p>海马皱紧了眉。</p>
<p>权限比圭平更高的人没有别人，只有他自己。也就是说这个人在短短几个小时之内不知道用什么方式获得了与他相同的权限——又或者，他本来就拥有这样的权限。海马的心里已经有了一个答案：如果这个入侵者就是他本人，或者说另一个世界的海马，那么这就并不让人意外了。</p>
<p>“我马上到。”</p>
<p>海马说道，挂断了电话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>万幸，KC大楼的电梯还在运行。他很快来到了KC的中央控制室。</p>
<p>全息屏幕在他进入房间中央时自动亮起。如同汇报，大多数系统功能已经被锁定，全线飘红几乎让整个房间陷入一片火海。</p>
<p>指纹、虹膜、声音。</p>
<p>三道程序之后，几乎陷入瘫痪的KC内部系统终于开始重启。</p>
<p>“指令：海马濑人。”</p>
<p>AI无机质地回答：“系统错误，重复指令。请确认指令。”</p>
<p>“权限覆盖，指令：海马濑人。解除锁定。”</p>
<p>“已确认命令。请稍候。”</p>
<p>“需要多久？”</p>
<p>AI的语气似乎都变得轻快起来：“二十分钟，濑人大人。”</p>
<p>“快点。”</p>
<p>“好的。”</p>
<p>在系统缓慢重启的过程中，他调出了项目记录以及KC内部的监控。项目记录还在，监控却被抹去了大半。</p>
<p>这名入侵者似乎是故意没有将所有的监控记录都删除。海马放大了一处留下来的摄像画面。不出他所料。</p>
<p>画面中的海马濑人经过了电梯间的拐角。自动门开了，他抬起头，朝摄像头露出一个嘲讽的冷笑。画面中断。</p>
<p>可以说是挑衅。</p>
<p>海马握紧了手中的纸质报告，指节发白，说不清自己现在的心情是暴怒还是不安。</p>
<p>——城之内已经见到这个海马濑人了吗？是因为见到了他，才做出决定的吗？</p>
<p>正在高速运转的AI忽然又开口了：“濑人大人，KA895项目系统当中扫描到一个未知程序。”</p>
<p>“是病毒吗？”</p>
<p>“不是，似乎是一个通讯入口，但是联系方未知。”</p>
<p>“接通吧。”</p>
<p>“是。”</p>
<p>几秒钟后，静电杂音变小了，一个声音从系统当中传来。</p>
<p>「竟然花去了这么久才找到这个机关，你让我很失望，海马濑人。」</p>
<p>音质相当糟糕。相比起有机物尤其是生命体的传送，显然声波更易进行操作，耗能也以指数级下降，只是在传送过程中的损耗有些出乎意料。</p>
<p>即使音质糟糕，海马也能听出这是谁——这是他的同位体，另一个海马濑人，来自那个城之内没有死去的世界。</p>
<p>“我真的很讨厌‘同位体（alter ego）’这个概念。你该为你糟糕的设计失望，不是所有人都想玩这个游戏。”</p>
<p>他半是对话，半是自言自语地说。</p>
<p>「我也很讨厌这个概念。不过我以为至少在遇到城之内——我的那个，之后，你会有所改观。当然，这也无所谓，现在你该把他还给我了。」</p>
<p>海马下意识地握紧了拳头：“如果我拒绝呢？”</p>
<p>「他不属于这里。」</p>
<p>“我在纠正这个错误。”</p>
<p>「你在犯下另一个错误。」</p>
<p>“你没有资格定义‘错误’。”</p>
<p>「那么你也没有。不过，讨论错误有什么意义吗？我想城之内已经做出选择了。」</p>
<p>AI的提示响起，系统重新启动成功；与此同时复活的警报也姗姗来迟地响起来，监控画面自动弹出到他眼前：城之内已经不在海马宅的地下室里了，门开着，两名保镖躺在地上不省人事。</p>
<p>海马用力一挥手，这一块全息屏幕受惊一般缩到了角落里。他调出了其他的监控，开始试图寻找城之内的去向：“不管他选择什么——”</p>
<p>「不管他选择什么，他会一根筋地冲上去，不达到目的不会罢休。这一点我想你也很清楚，你很了解他。」</p>
<p>“但是看来你并不了解我，真遗憾。我不会放他走的。”</p>
<p>通讯对面的海马发出了一阵嘲讽的大笑，而后继续说道：「你把他困在你的世界里又有什么意义呢？」</p>
<p>“我倒想问你为什么这么着急把他要回去。跟我不一样，你并不爱他，不是吗？”</p>
<p>这一次对面总算陷入了沉默。</p>
<p>好一会儿之后另一个海马才总算再次开口：「我——」</p>
<p>在他说完整个句子之前，海马不耐烦地、带着报复的心态切断了通讯，如同宣告自己的胜利。</p>
<p>他当然还没能取得胜利，只是他也还没有输——城之内的手机和决斗盘定位都留在了海马宅，显然已经被他扔下了，但KA875和895系统还没有报告任何异常数据，说明他也还没有离开。</p>
<p>而且如果城之内想要回到他的世界，有一样东西他必须拿到手。</p>
<p>KC大楼内部的系统也终于重启成功。海马将剩下相对不那么重要和紧急的系统运行问题交给了AI，离开了中央控制室。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 有如白昼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>电话在响了两声之后接通了，而此时城之内才刚潜入海马家的大门。他压低声音开始讲话：“游戏！”</p>
<p>他几乎能听到游戏接听电话之后揉了揉眼睛：“城之内？这么晚了，怎么了？”</p>
<p>“……说来话长不过，我好像见到了，呃，我的那个世界的海马！”</p>
<p>游戏立刻清醒了过来：“另一个海马？”</p>
<p>“没错没错。总之就是，他告诉了我一个坐标，我可以用这个坐标回去了！”</p>
<p>“真的吗？太好了！”</p>
<p>“不过，不过海马他真的疯了吧！我告诉他我不会留在这里之后他就把我丢去了，呃，妈呀他家居然还有个地下囚室，这人真的是个疯子！”</p>
<p>游戏的语气关切：“那你现在在哪里？”</p>
<p>“放心吧我已经逃出来了！还在海马家，正准备去KC那个平行世界项目的工业园，虽然不知道那个坐标怎么用……但总之去了再说吧！正好KC的系统好像出了点问题海马应该脱不开身。”</p>
<p>听筒对面，游戏严肃地说：“那我们最好抓紧时间，系统故障不会拖住他太久。童实野公园喷泉见？”</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p>城之内挂断了电话，环顾了一下四周。客厅里他跟海马起冲突的痕迹还在，满地的卡片纸页文件夹，还有一个被踢翻的立柜。城之内分心想，要是他有闲心，说不定会考虑在案发现场拉几道警戒线。</p>
<p>一边朝楼上走，他一边拨通了另一个电话——静香的。他没有说太多，只说了他准备离开。静香祝他好运，跟他道了再见。</p>
<p>他走进自己住了一个多月的房间，从衣柜里找出了自己来时穿的衣服，叠得整整齐齐的，有着和床单一样的柔顺剂香味。决斗盘花去了他一些功夫。最后他是在工作间的抽屉里找到它的，还有新的被拆解过的痕迹。城之内只能寄希望于海马没有对他心爱的决斗盘做些什么不可原谅的事情。</p>
<p>离开之前，他想了想，把海马给他的手机和新款决斗盘全部扔到了床上。手机跌落在乱糟糟卷成一团的被子上，轻轻弹了一下，待机画面亮起又熄灭，屋内陷入一片黑暗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个小时后城之内和游戏汇合。他们一边继续交换情报一边依照城之内记忆里的路线找到了存放着平行世界项目探测仪器的KC工业园区。</p>
<p>本就尚在工期的园区在凌晨更显冷清。</p>
<p>城之内叹气：“我不知道那个坐标是什么意思。海马那家伙！他只说了一遍！希望我没有记错。”</p>
<p>“我记得系统已经恢复了大部分数据。不过我不是这个项目的相关人员，也只是听说……但至少有了这个坐标，我们就可以试一试把你送回去了。”</p>
<p>说话间，他们已经来到了最深处的仓库。</p>
<p>同上一次来时一样，巨大空旷的空间里漂浮着灰尘和粒子，中央的圆柱型机械无声俯视着他们。</p>
<p>“希望已经修好了……”</p>
<p>城之内嘀咕着，找到了操作台，还有其上复杂繁琐的按钮。</p>
<p>游戏仔细研究了一下操作台，有些迟疑地拉动了一个操作杆，然后按下两个红色的按钮。</p>
<p>AI无机质的声音发出了命令：“请输入语音指令。”</p>
<p>“操作人：武藤游戏。启动系统。”</p>
<p>在嗡鸣声中，光芒亮起，圆柱开始缓慢旋转，灰色的粒子开始发亮，黄色和萤蓝色的粒子以更快的速度逸散开。</p>
<p>全息操作屏幕浮现在操作台上方。</p>
<p>数据如同瀑布一般倾泻而下，游戏皱紧眉头目光扫过整个屏幕，偶尔重复阅读着数据，手下间歇进行着操作。</p>
<p>几分钟后他松了一口气一般开口：“找到了。”</p>
<p>“好厉害！”</p>
<p>城之内几乎是跳了起来，毫不掩饰自己的敬佩雀跃。</p>
<p>“坐标？”</p>
<p>“呃。8191691，好像是这个。”</p>
<p>一个输入框弹出，游戏郑重地输入了这7位数字，城之内屏息凝神地看着他的动作。</p>
<p>最后一位数字落进了输入框。</p>
<p>一段音频弹出，游戏选择了确认播放，音响中传出海马的声音：“恭喜你找到这个坐标，虽然你花去的时间比我想象中要久。”</p>
<p>（城之内强忍住揍眼前的全息屏幕一拳的冲动恶狠狠地说：“这明明是预先录的音，他哪里知道我们用了多久？！”）</p>
<p>同海马的音频一起出现的还有一个记录后续操作的文件，内容详尽，让人难以相信这是海马留给他们的。</p>
<p>两人对照着文件，花去了半小时的时间一步一步仔仔细细地更改了操作设置、系统数据和坐标。</p>
<p>KC的标志弹出，显示运行了一会儿之后AI告诉他们：“坐标录入成功，更改设置成功，正在载入数据。”</p>
<p>城之内跟游戏击掌，而后才转回去研究了一下下方的进度条。</p>
<p>进度条并不是很在意他急切的心情，慢慢悠悠地向前爬行着，下方的预估时间显示距离数据载入完成还有26分钟。</p>
<p>除了眼前的机器这里实在是乏善可陈，监视了一会儿操作台、发现目前他们的确不再需要干别的，</p>
<p>城之内找到了角落里一处高度勉强能够充当椅子的废弃钢材，拍了拍上面的灰尘，被呛得咳了一会儿。游戏拍了拍他的背。咳嗽平息之后，两人勉强找了一块灰尘比较少的地方并肩坐了下来，继续仰望着房间中央的器械发出轰鸣，将身遭的粒子、时间和空间一并搅碎打乱。</p>
<p>沉默了好久之后游戏忽然开口了：“有时候我会觉得是我的错。”</p>
<p>城之内不明所以地抬起头。</p>
<p>“……是我的错，大家才都离开了我。你。另一个……，亚图姆。本田和杏子。最后只留下我一个人。”</p>
<p>他总算意识到了对方在说什么，几乎站起身来：“这不是你的错！”</p>
<p>“我……我知道我不该这么想。但是我实在不知道要怎样去接受你们的离开了。”</p>
<p>城之内张了张嘴，但是却不知道该怎么安慰他。这一切不是他的错，不是游戏的错，甚至不是海马的错，那么到底应该怪罪谁呢？</p>
<p>“我真的很希望你们都不会离开，告别实在是一件很痛苦的事情。”</p>
<p>城之内起身挪了挪自己的位置好离游戏更近一些，顾不得被自己搅动的灰尘，然后伸出右手紧紧地揽住了对方的肩膀。他知道告别的痛苦，也无比清晰地意识到他正是那个两次将这样的痛苦带给游戏的人。除了将游戏拉近之外他不知道自己还能做些什么。</p>
<p>游戏继续说下去：“有时候我也会想如果一开始就没有遇见过你们，是不是就不会有这么痛苦的告别。”</p>
<p>城之内轻声说：“但是不是这样的。”</p>
<p>“嗯。不是这样的。即使告别很痛苦，能再次见到你，知道你在另一个世界里活下去我真的很开心。谢谢你，城之内。”</p>
<p>就在这时，AI提示“数据写入完成，通道开启”。</p>
<p>靠在城之内肩膀处的游戏僵硬了一下，然后慢慢地松开了他。</p>
<p>城之内看着他，认真地说：“是我该谢你帮我这么多。多亏你我才能找到回去的路。”</p>
<p>游戏用手背抹了抹脸，朝他露出一个不知是难过还是如释重负的笑容，起身走到操作台前，选择“确认启动”。</p>
<p>高速旋转逸散的粒子由萤蓝色开始变成明黄，闪烁着，冲撞着整个空间。</p>
<p>“再见啦，游戏！替我跟静香道个歉！”</p>
<p>“嗯！”</p>
<p>城之内抬起头看着空中逐渐开始发亮、发狂的粒子。上一次他被传送的时候是在睡梦中，没有见到这样的场景，有些遗憾。机会难得，他决定好好体验一把平行世界穿梭旅游。</p>
<p>五秒钟过去。</p>
<p>三十秒。</p>
<p>一分钟。</p>
<p>光芒散去了，但是他依然留在这里。</p>
<p>“怎么回事？”</p>
<p>城之内茫然地抬起头，而后与游戏对视了一眼。</p>
<p>游戏表情凝重地开始在操作台上读取数据，问道：“另一个海马是不是说过你身上少了一些东西？”</p>
<p>“但是我的衣服决斗盘卡组都在呀，我特意跑回海马家找到的。”</p>
<p>城之内上上下下检查了一遍自己的衣服，还是没什么头绪。</p>
<p>“……真红眼。”</p>
<p>忽然，游戏轻声说道。</p>
<p>城之内不明所以：“诶？真红眼在我的卡组里呀。”</p>
<p>游戏深深吐出一口气：“抱歉。”</p>
<p>城之内眨了眨眼睛，埋头看向自己的卡组，然而抬起头看向游戏，等待着他的解释。</p>
<p>“那时候海马拿走了你的真红眼，我想着也许……也许那个时候的你比我更需要这张卡片。我想那本来就是属于你的。”</p>
<p>他想到那时被海马通缉、独自在城市内游荡不知该何去何从的茫然。那个时候他的确很需要真红眼，也没有多想游戏到底是怎么拿到这张卡片的。</p>
<p>“所以，这是另一个城之内的真红眼？”</p>
<p>游戏点了点头。</p>
<p>城之内仍然没有搞清楚来龙去脉：“等等，为什么，咦，怎么会在你那里的来着？”</p>
<p>接着他又回忆起了在这个世界时常能看到的决斗怪兽的广告，迟钝地意识到每一次真红眼总是与黑魔导师徒一起出现，在这个世界里真红眼黑龙是属于决斗王武藤游戏的怪兽，也就是说——</p>
<p>真相刺中了他：“……因为我们，我跟亚图姆，从来没有进行那一场决斗，所以你们也从来没有机会把真红眼还给我——他。”</p>
<p>游戏的笑容欣慰又有些悲伤：“所以在你的世界，你们决斗过了。”</p>
<p>“嗯。在战斗都市结束之后。我们决斗了，然后我拿回了我的真红眼。”</p>
<p>游戏再次抬头望了已经停止旋转的圆柱一会儿，低下头时表情已经变得坚定，不再有裂缝。</p>
<p>“走吧，我们先去找真红眼。”</p>
<p>“还在海马手上？”</p>
<p>“对。应该就在KC大楼里。项目KA975也在大厦里，到时候我们也可以考虑用那边的机器。先出发吧，时间不多。”</p>
<p>游戏说着，脚下已经迈出了步子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们趁着深夜无人溜进了KC大楼，门口的保安看见游戏就睡眼惺忪地放他们进去了，丝毫没有在意城之内是从哪里冒出来的。</p>
<p>游戏靠着自己的权限带城之内上了电梯，同时分配了任务：“我们分头找，我去1楼的展厅和3、4、5楼的决斗中心，你往20楼以上的专用决斗场和异世界探索项目研究中心看一看？中央控制室在地下，我想你离那里远点安全些。半小时过后23楼的决斗场集合？如果都没有的话……也许会在社长办公室？”</p>
<p>“好。半小时后集合。”</p>
<p>城之内长长地吐出一口气，跑上了电梯。</p>
<p>这一次他不需要进行一些高难度的操作，翻出电梯通过消防通道逃跑之类，但是他的心情同样沉重。</p>
<p>他走出电梯间。</p>
<p>自动门开。</p>
<p>研究中心本是跟他无缘的一个地方，他平时很少涉足这几层楼。时间是深夜，大楼上下仅有寥寥几处亮着灯；研究中心倒是十分热闹，走廊尽头有人匆匆跑过，在半明半暗的灯光下就像是飘过去的一样。（现在不是害怕的时候！城之内在心里对自己说。）</p>
<p>他绕着整层楼走了一圈，经过了四个空房间撞见两个加班职员之后他改变了策略，不再依照逻辑思考海马到底会把卡片藏在什么位置，而是靠着自己的直觉随便选了一扇门走了进去。</p>
<p>就这样漫无目的地经过了两扇门，也或许是冥冥之中他感应到了什么。他站在走廊尽头一扇类似会议室大门的双开大门前，深呼吸了一次，祈祷着他找对了地方，推开了门。</p>
<p>Bingo！</p>
<p>这大概是一间用于存储和陈列卡片的储藏室，室内两侧整齐摆放着卡片展示台，不过都是空的；房间尽头还有一个更大的、唯一一个发挥了功用的展示台，圆柱形的惨黄色光柱包围着中央悬浮的一张卡片。</p>
<p>走进房间的一瞬间他就知道这就是他要找的地方，他要找的东西就在这里。</p>
<p>那张被困在光柱之中的卡片缓慢旋转着，随着他走近似乎泛出了更加明亮的光泽，细碎的光点随着旋转的卡面投影到地面和他身上。</p>
<p>城之内伸出手。</p>
<p>与此同时一个声音在门口说道：“你在找什么？”</p>
<p>城之内下意识地回头，即使不用回头他都知道这是谁：“海马。”</p>
<p>海马看着他，没有说话，于是他叹了一口气。</p>
<p>他又一次从一个亲吻当中得到了答案，这次是关于他自己：他想，他是喜欢海马的。因此他没法对海马生气，虽然他的确很想痛殴眼前的海马一顿；可他也没法救他。海马嘲笑他是救世主，但城之内知道自己没有那么无私，也救不了所有人。</p>
<p>同时他也知道他没办法说服海马就这么放他离开。那么剩下的路就只剩下一条。</p>
<p>“跟我决斗吧，”城之内说，“你不会拒绝决斗的，对吧？”</p>
<p>海马的目光落到了他身后的展示台，然后回到他身上，沉默着抬起了决斗盘。</p>
<p>城之内补充：“要是我赢了，你就不能再拦着我或者把我关起来了！”</p>
<p>海马冷笑了一声：“你居然觉得你能赢？”</p>
<p>城之内差点又跳脚：“你少废话！”</p>
<p>“要是我赢了，你要交出真红眼并且放弃逃离这个世界。”</p>
<p>“……好。”</p>
<p>“城之内！”</p>
<p>另一个声音从海马身后传来，二人同时回头，看到了游戏。他一手扶着门框，还在喘着气试图调整呼吸。</p>
<p>他很快就理解了眼下的状况：“你们……”</p>
<p>城之内朝他笑了笑：“这是我拿回真红眼之前的关底boss战。”</p>
<p>海马看向闯入者：“你总是出现得这么不是时候，武藤游戏。不过也没关系，不要浪费时间了，开始吧。”他转回身面向城之内。</p>
<p>游戏走了几步，站到了一个不会打扰到这场决斗却又不至于太远的位置、城之内那一边，再次与城之内交换了目光和鼓励之后不再说话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>决斗开始，4000vs4000的生命值。</p>
<p>不出意外，海马又拿下了先攻并且在第一回合召唤出了真青眼究极龙。城之内里侧守备表示放置了一只怪兽，盖放两张卡片结束了回合。</p>
<p>下一个回合，真青眼究极龙的攻击之下，盖放的卡片翻转，是真红眼幼龙。</p>
<p>“真红眼幼龙被破坏，我从卡组守备表示特殊召唤一只真红眼黑龙！”</p>
<p>城之内从卡组中找出了真红眼黑龙，深呼吸，将卡片放置于决斗盘之上。</p>
<p>立体影像闪烁着，遥远的咆哮从另一个空间传来，刺进他们所处的房间。黑龙在半空中成型，盘旋着降落到他们面前。</p>
<p>这是另一个城之内的——另一个游戏的，真红眼黑龙。</p>
<p>城之内朝场边的游戏投去一瞥。</p>
<p>“真红眼……拜托了，跟我一起战斗吧！”</p>
<p>似乎是因为再一次见到了自己曾经的主人，黑龙发出一声长啸，而对面的三头白龙也似乎听出了它的欢欣，暴戾地飞起，拍打着翅膀。</p>
<p>这一次立体影像没有消失。城之内心底松了一口气，但海马丝毫不给他们喘息的机会：“垂死挣扎！发动真青眼究极龙的效果！”</p>
<p>装备了真红眼幼龙的真红眼在究极龙的第二次攻击之下无奈粉碎。</p>
<p>接着，海马将另一只青眼究极龙送入墓地，真青眼究极龙发动第三次攻击，4500的攻击力，一击就足以清空对手的生命值。</p>
<p>白光洒落时，城之内露出了得逞的笑容：“我发动陷阱卡，战士献身！将手卡的战士族怪兽送去墓地，真青眼究极龙下降1800攻击力！”</p>
<p>以2700生命值的代价，他勉强活过了真青眼究极龙的第三次攻击。</p>
<p>海马盖卡结束了他的回合，城之内则在结束阶段发动了真红眼之魂，让真红眼黑龙重新回到了场上。</p>
<p>灯光随着立体影像明明灭灭，却始终没有消失。</p>
<p>回合回到了城之内手上。比海马晚一些，不过他总算也抽到了一张融合：“我发动融合！融合召唤超魔导龙骑士真红眼龙骑士！发动龙骑士的效果，破坏真青眼究极龙！”</p>
<p>海马又冷哼了一声：“打开盖卡，反击陷阱神之摄理，效果无效，真红眼龙骑士破坏。”</p>
<p>“但真红眼龙骑士不会被效果破坏！战斗！真红眼龙骑士，攻击真青眼究极龙！”</p>
<p>白光与黑焰缠绕在一起，最终黑焰占据上风，究极龙悲鸣一声之后化作碎片。</p>
<p>“由于真青眼究极龙被破坏，我发动墓地里的灵庙守护者的效果，特殊召唤灵庙守护者！”</p>
<p>“真红眼龙骑士的效果！丢弃一张手卡，灵庙守护者的效果无效并破坏！”</p>
<p>城之内的回合结束时，海马仍有3700，他则只剩1300，差距悬殊；但海马场上已经一张卡都不剩了，而城之内这边仍有攻击力4000的真红眼龙骑士，场面竟然是他占优。</p>
<p>他有些得意地瞥了海马一眼：“看来你得意得太早了。”</p>
<p>海马毫不客气地回道：“你难道以为你可以赢吗？”</p>
<p>他抽卡之后立刻将其发动：“我发动仪式魔法，混沌形态，仪式召唤青眼混沌龙！战斗！”</p>
<p>混沌龙发动攻击时对方场上怪兽改变表示形式，真红眼龙骑士痛苦地收回了武器，消失在白光中。</p>
<p>接下来再无悬念，挣扎了又一个回合之后，城之内的生命值终于在混沌龙的攻击之下归零。</p>
<p>决斗盘无机质的音效响起，立体影像坍塌消失。</p>
<p>呆站了一会儿，城之内长长地吐出一口气，坦然而又不无懊恼地说：“我输了。不愧是你。不过下次我一定会赢！”</p>
<p>游戏看了看城之内，又看了看海马，表情中带着一丝担忧：“城之内，海马……”</p>
<p>放弃真红眼，意味着他再也无法离开这里，回到他本来应该在的世界了。</p>
<p>这样真的好吗？</p>
<p>而城之内只是朝游戏露出一个安抚的笑容，用口型说“没关系”。</p>
<p>海马望向他们，然后看着悬浮在展示台上仍然在旋转的真红眼黑龙好一会儿。直到城之内有些不耐烦地朝他晃了晃手，他才终于醒来一般，走上前，伸出手摘下了展示台上的卡片。真红眼离开的一瞬间，光柱消失，如同跌落。</p>
<p>而这一边城之内从自己的卡组中找到了那张不属于他的真红眼，交给了游戏：“谢谢你借给我。”</p>
<p>游戏似乎有些犹豫，城之内却感到无比平静和放松。他最后看了一眼这张卡片，将它放到了对方手里：“这是属于你的，你们的——我们的友情的证明。我想真红眼也，他也不希望真红眼就这么被封存起来。”</p>
<p>他还想说些什么，但是这时海马有些强硬地插入了他们的交流。他将真红眼黑龙递到了城之内眼前：“……你们的友情游戏真是这个世界上最无聊的东西。你还是不要出现在我面前了，滚回你的世界去吧。”</p>
<p>城之内眨了眨眼，而后不可置信地张大了嘴巴。</p>
<p>“你——”</p>
<p>“你最好趁我改主意之前走。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嘴上说着“你不要出现在我面前”，海马还是跟着他们一起离开了这个房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>操作台重新展开，游戏和海马一起站在操作台前，而城之内终于得偿所愿站到了粒子光点的漩涡风眼。</p>
<p>“你站在哪里都不会影响传送的。”</p>
<p>海马提醒他。</p>
<p>城之内忍不住反驳：“我就是想站这里不行啊！”</p>
<p>“重新设置完成了，”游戏输入了最后一个命令，“城之内，你准备好了吗？”</p>
<p>城之内深呼吸了一次：“好了！来吧。”</p>
<p>游戏向海马点了点头，按下了确认操作。</p>
<p>世界瞬间变色。</p>
<p>奇妙的重力撕扯着他的身体。他好像在上升，又好像在醒来。黄色的粒子推着他，亲昵地绕着他旋转，他想伸手触碰，但是指尖只能点到空虚的温度。</p>
<p>城之内最后一次看向距离他不远的二人，说道：“再见啦。”</p>
<p>游戏朝他挥着手。他好像在说再见，这一次他们终于可以好好告别。</p>
<p>而海马保持着沉默。他现在站在操作台边，屏幕悬浮在他身侧，只要他想，他可以轻易叫停这个过程，中止传送，将城之内永远困在这里。但是他没有。</p>
<p>城之内像是又想到了什么，朝海马笑起来：“还有——谢谢你，海马！你说日出没什么特别，不过对我来说不是这样。因为是和你一起看的日出，所以很特别，我会永远记住——”</p>
<p>话音未落，光芒吞没了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>再次睁开眼时，眼前站着两个人——海马兄弟以几乎一模一样的姿势抱胸站在他面前。</p>
<p>城之内眨了眨眼：“我……回来了？”</p>
<p>两人的神色都十分严肃，以至于他开始有些怀疑自己是不是又不小心被传送到了别的地方。</p>
<p>然后圭平终于绷不住表情，露出一个大大的笑容：“没错！你回来了！”</p>
<p>圭平用力给了城之内一个拥抱，然后跑向了房间尽头的操作台：“我先备份一下今天的数据！城之内你要不要先跟哥哥去做个检查？”</p>
<p>“也好？”</p>
<p>不知道有什么检查项目，城之内发现自己跟着海马的脚步进了将要上行的电梯。</p>
<p>两人都没有说话，正操心着气氛是不是略有些尴尬自己是不是该说些什么的城之内听到海马问他：“你会永远记住什么？”</p>
<p>城之内愣了愣：“什么什么？”</p>
<p>海马提醒他：“你说‘和你一起看了日出’。你会永远记住什么？”</p>
<p>城之内张口。明明是他自己的话，他却忽然不知道正确答案应该是什么。“我会永远记住这次日出？”“我会永远记住你？”他只好强硬地叫停试图揭过：“停停停——你怎么会听到？！而且这也跟你没有关系！”</p>
<p>海马无视了他的第一个问题，对第二个问题进行了反问：“怎么会跟我没有关系？”</p>
<p>一边说着，他转过身压进了城之内的个人空间，一手撑在他身旁的墙壁上，凭借着几厘米的身高优势居高临下地看向他。</p>
<p>背后就是电梯光滑如镜的墙壁，城之内躲无可躲，眼前海色眼眸中自己的影子逐渐放大：“你想干什么？”</p>
<p>“你以为我们靠这么近是要干什么？”</p>
<p>城之内紧张到口不择言：“鬼脸比赛？”</p>
<p>……当然不是。城之内视死如归地闭上眼睛：“反正不是第一次了。来吧。”</p>
<p>这只是一个似乎还有些犹豫的、浅浅的吻，同他与另一个海马风暴般的吻不同。嘴唇与嘴唇相碰，好像在试探，在寻找某个答案；又像是在确认他是真实的、就在这里一样。</p>
<p>不知过去了几秒，海马抽开身，于是城之内睁开眼睛，发现那双蓝色的眼睛正毫不掩饰地跟他对视。</p>
<p>“不是第一次？你们还干了什么？”海马问道。</p>
<p>“呃。”</p>
<p>城之内僵住了。万幸，就在这时，电梯发出叮的一声提示。</p>
<p>他率先逃跑一般跳了出去，海马不疾不徐地大步跟在他后面，白色风衣衣摆晃动。</p>
<p>“走了走了，先不说这个了！”</p>
<p>“那好。我们可以聊点别的。比如1.2亿违约金。”</p>
<p>城之内哀嚎：“你不如把我卖了！”</p>
<p>“你以为你值这么多钱吗？”</p>
<p>“可恶，海马——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>尾声</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然为城之内的葬礼和墓碑支付费用的人就是海马，但他还从来没有来过这片墓园。</p>
<p>时间接近傍晚，前来扫墓的人大多已经在往回走，向内行进的两人反而显得突兀。</p>
<p>他跟着前方的少女慢慢走过一排排沉默的石碑，目光从一个名字跳到另一个名字，终于在一棵突兀矗立的树旁停了下来。</p>
<p>“就是这里了。”</p>
<p>静香说，回头看了看他，向他示意了眼前简简单单的白色大理石墓碑。然后她像是这才忽然发现他手上什么都没有一样，歪了歪头，从手里白色、紫色、黄色相间的花束当中抽出一朵向日葵，递到了他眼前。</p>
<p>海马本来没有打算接过，但是对方坚持，他想不过是一朵花，于是最终还是握住了纤细而坚韧的花茎。</p>
<p>静香絮絮叨叨地跟墓碑分享她的生活，讲妈妈最近生的病，舞给她的超严格训练和游戏总是一针见血的建议，最近参加的决斗大赛，另一个世界的城之内克也。</p>
<p>她好像说了很久，海马安静地听着，直到她最后转向他：“海马先生？你有什么想跟哥哥说的吗？”</p>
<p>海马站在墓碑前，看着上面的名字：城之内克也。</p>
<p>鲜花垂首倾听，而他无话可说。</p>
<p>有什么好说的呢？他也许赢下了一场决斗，许多场决斗，却被一张错过了发动时点的陷阱卡永远地困住了。</p>
<p>空气中有柑橘的清香，几乎盖过素色鲜花和化灰的香烛。海马抬起头看向远处的山峦和天空，太阳正在下沉。</p>
<p>明天它还会升起，每一天都会升起，可那些都不是他的日出，而不过是他即将开始的遗憾而已。</p>
<p>“没有了。”</p>
<p>海马说，俯身将花朵放在了带着白日余温的石头上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢看到这里的大家！</p><p>标题和灵感来自Lagarce的《只是世界尽头（Juste la fin du monde）》！<br/>想写一个关于遗憾和悔恨的故事，最后不知道为什么变成了这样（……）。<br/>虽然好像搞了很多看起来很过激的东西实际上内容全年龄到我觉得我会被骂欺诈，希望以后有机会挑战一下真正的过激题材。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>